The new Mrs Robertson
by GraceBe
Summary: The truth comes out - finally. Chapter 24 added.
1. Chapter 1

_RIP Jean Simmons. I really liked her and I guess we all love to hate Laura! Thanks to Molly for editing this story!_

**TCOT of the new Mrs. Roberston **

It had been a bad idea to come. She didn't even know why she had agreed to meet him here. There was no reason after all, was there? Della exhaled. Her nails hit the white napkin on the table. One by one. She checked her watch. He wasn't late. She was too early.

She hated to be nervous, but it was something she couldn't help to be. At least she had learned to appear calm and reasonable in most situations. Unfortunately, everything that was connected to Laura Robertson made her nervous. She became a nervous wreck when that woman was around. Her presence was like a deep would in her heart. A wound that opened from time to time when she saw her face in the newspaper or when the telephone rang and she heard her voice asking for Perry.

Actually she had hoped those days were over now that Laura was prosecuted for murder – manslaughter she reminded herself. Della wasn't someone who believed in bad luck in general, but with Laura it was like being cursed by a higher power. It just didn't stop. Laura was always there. Like a worm in a garden. You dig, turn the earth and there it is – the same worm you saw 5 minutes before. Only that worms in the garden were considered as useful.

She checked her watch again and when she raised her head he was there. He took her hand, shook it. It was cold and he looked grey. Older somehow. Winter in Denver.

"Della."

"Glen."

Glen Robertson sat down on the opposite side of the table and said nothing. He just looked at her, trying to estimate her.

"How are you?" Della asked politely, because someone had to talk.

"I'm fine. Laura isn't."

"I can imagine."

The waiter came and they ordered their drinks. In general she didn't drink at lunch, but she had the feeling she needed one. Martini.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Glen?" She asked while he lit a cigarette. She noticed he had a new cigarette box. Apparently he was sick of the old one. Understandable. She was sick of everything that was connected to Laura.

"I think that's obvious. I can't imagine you're happier with the situation than I am."

She raised her eyebrow and he added quickly: "You know that Perry came back to Denver because Laura is determined to hire him as her attorney for the upcoming trial."

"Of course I know that." She was the one who had taken the call. She had thought her fingers and her ear must have been burned after she had passed the receiver to Perry. As usual she had left the room to allow them to talk and one day later she had found herself at Perry's side in a plane to Denver. He hadn't explained anything and she hadn't asked. What was there to explain anyway? Laura called and he ran. Nothing new there.

"Are you asking me to tell him to refuse the job?"

"I tried to talk to Laura. She isn't listening to me."

Of course not, Della smiled bitterly. Deep down inside Della doubted Laura's love for Glen, but she had never shared that thought with anyone.

"I'm not in the position to tell Perry whom to work for," she said instead and leaned back as the waiter served their drinks. Both ignored the menu while she waited for Glen to explain himself.

"Actually, I thought we had a common interest here." He sounded unhappy.

He gave her a long look. She knew that kind of glances. Question and answer were both written all over his face: 'You're the long-time mistress, right? You have a right to tell him not to look after other women. My woman. My wife.' She had sensed that silent thought only too often over the years. It was true to a certain degree and she learned to ignore the underlying insult underneath those words, but this was about Laura and not her so called status in Perry's life. Larger-than-life- Laura. The woman no man ever forgot. Gosh, Glen knew what he was talking about. He had been sitting in her web for how many years now? Twelve? Fifteen?

"I don't know how to help you, Glen," Della said finally. "It's not my style to influence other people."

"Compared to Laura you mean."

Della bit her lower lip. But Glen just continued as if he didn't mind her faux pas: "I know what you think about Laura, but she's not as cold-blooded as you might think. Right now she's just scared."

Laura and being scared. That was a new one.

"And I'm not as naïve as she told you I am."

Glen leaned back. Now he seemed surprised about her openness and for a few moments silence fell between them. Then he recovered and lit a new cigarette. "I'm aware you're different from the way Laura sees you. And that's why I think you should ask Perry not to defend Laura. Your request would be an honest one."

"I don't think I have to ask Perry for anything."

She was sure he had his reasons for not discussing Laura with her. He didn't mention it, because he knew it hurt her and that was something he couldn't chew. But he couldn't change it either and that was the heart of the problem. It was Laura and Laura was different. And yet… suddenly she remembered the day he had forced Laura to admit what she had done in front of the whole world. She had waited for him and he had taken her home. Laura had been left in Glen's care. Della straightened up.

"Glen," she gave him a small smile. "I can understand your problem, but I'm not the right person to ask for help. My friendship with Perry is built on trust. I trust him and his judgement. If he thinks defending Laura is the right thing to do then I'll support him."

Glen Robertson looked as if she had slapped him. Then an expression of exhaustion appeared on his face and he had to take a deep breath. Then he looked straight into her eyes that were so different from the ones he knew and had loved for so many years now and said lowly: "Laura once called you a sphinx and then she corrected herself and said you had more of a loyal dog than an enigma," he made a pause and raised his glass to her. "Maybe she should correct her statement."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next small piece, Molly was so kind to edit for me. Let me know what you think... _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Chapter**** 2**

Perry Mason sat in big foyer of the hotel and checked his watch. He and Della had agreed to meet here, because in half an hour they had an appointment with Laura in her office. Unusual for her, Della was late. Just 5 minutes so far, but it wasn't like Della to be late. Should he worry about her? He knew she had gone out for lunch and she hadn't mentioned where, but what could keep her out for almost two hours now? God knew she had been quite untalkative since they had left L.A., but he couldn't blame her after everything that had happened in the last 3 months. Having Laura around was never easy for her. But as she didn't ask him why he defended first Glen and then Laura, he didn't ask her why she didn't ask and why she preferred to stay in her hotel room at night. It was a downward spiral. One they knew just too well and one they never knew how to stop. Her withdrawing from him was understandable, but she was never unprofessional, not even when she was angry with him.

The lawyer rose from his armchair and a pain he was only too accustomed to went through his leg. Damn his knee, damn his age, damn the cold, long winter of Colorado.

He strode across the room to the reception desk. Maybe she had left a message for him, although he doubted it. But since he hated waiting he gave it a try. After the friendly receptionist had assured him no one had left any message for him, Perry turned and let his eyes roam the busy hall around him. Then his eyes fell to the revolving door and he exhaled in relief. Della stood outside. She smiled, but not in his direction. She didn't even noticed him. She talked to a man who held her hand and laughed lightly about something she had said. Perry couldn't see the man's face but he knew him. He knew the figure, the moving. His eyes narrowed. After a few seconds the man raised Della's hand to his lips and kissed it. She didn't pull back and said something that made the other man laugh again. Then she turned and headed towards the hotel and him. Perry turned as well. Away from her, because she shouldn't think he had been watching her.

When she entered the hotel he stood again at the reception desk and had drawn the man behind the counter into a conversation about the dreadful winter in Colorado. Of course Della detected him immediately and came to him.

"Have you been waiting for long?" she asked and immediately checked her watch. Her cheeks were a bit blushed. From the cold outside or because the man's attention had flattered her?

"No, Sam here and I had a lively chat about snow and skiing," he answered and smiled at the young man.

"I hope you haven't given him any bad ideas," Della said to Sam and winked at him.

"I hope not, Miss Street." Sam smiled. "Your car is ready, Sir. Have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you."

Perry took Della's elbow and leaded her to the revolving door through which she had just entered the building.

"I just talked to Paul," Perry said casually. "He'll arrive tonight."

"You think you need him?" Della asked, honestly surprised. "I thought everything is crystal clear. Laura struck the man in self-defence, he fell and hit his head. End of the story." She shrugged. She really wasn't interested in Laura and her legal problem.

"It can't hurt to have him around. We need to prove Laura was the victim of a conspiracy."

Della preferred not to comment that. Laura, the victim. Laura, the fighter. Laura, always Laura.


	3. Chapter 3

_So... that what happens when you decide to write a story without having a plot in mind... have fun. Thanks to Molly who still thinks this is worth reading. _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Chapter 3**

There are moments in life when you realize life has changed irreversibly.

For Laura Robertson the moment had come when she returned to her office a free woman at the end of her trial and realized her status as Queen had ultimately changed into the status of dowager Queen. And this now meant sitting in her office with nothing useful to do, because someone else did what was supposed to be her work.

She didn't go to jail, because Perry had proven Luke Dickson's death had been indeed an accident. She was legally innocent. That, and having known the judge from her early days as an attorney had also helped to clear her name. Of course, her political career had come to an end no matter how hard they had tried to play her up as victim. What was left was her job as lawyer. Not that she needed to work for a living, but she couldn't stand to step down or aside. She needed the limelight like a flower needed the sunlight to blossom. She needed the attention and the knowledge her public life wasn't over.

The plan had been easy. A few weeks after the trial she would return to the office, get a case, win it and after some months she would be back on top. People loved nothing more than other people who got back on top where they belong.

And she didn't mind hard work. It was only a matter of time before Luke Dickson was forgotten and Laura Robertson was back where she belonged. That had been the plan.

Unfortunately, the world hadn't stopped turning and the office of Robertson & Partners hadn't waited for their star to come back. Glen and his associates had suffered from Laura's trial and important clients had left. Of course, Glen hadn't complained about that. He had stood by her side as always, but other people hadn't been that patient. One impatient fellow had been Glen's son. William. William Robertson was Glen's son from his first marriage. Glenda Robertson had died two years before Laura had set her eyes on the attractive and successful lawyer. The teenage boy had quickly learned Laura wasn't the one to play Mommy and had decided to study abroad as soon as possible. Australia, England, Canada, South Africa. Far away from home the young man had learned to survive and had returned as a grown man only a few months ago.

Glen had welcomed his son with open arms. He was grateful to have some new blood around, someone to help him to save his office, his heritage, from declining. But William hadn't returned alone and Glen had only been to happy to notice the young female lawyer at his son's side. The dark-haired, tall beauty with the exceptional blue eyes and the winning smile was the perfect addition to the office. She was kind, bright and very down to earth for someone who had grown up in England. "Raven" William called her, because that had been her nickname since she had been a little girl.

The day Laura had seen the young woman for the first time was the day when she had realized her star was falling. Everybody in the office liked her, her secretary adored her, the men were drooling over her, and when she had won her first case (a man who had killed the man who had raped his daughter got free because of temporary insanity) she had established herself as the new star of Robertson & Partner and got overwhelmed with attention and adoration. So far the office had only dealt with commercial law and any other facet of law except criminal law. Until Raven walked in and Glen had accepted his son's demand to give his girl friend a chance. Glen, eager to give his crown prince anything he wanted, had accepted. His reward was the positive publicity after Raven had become successful and remained humble. At first Glen had been annoyed when she refused to become partner, but after a few days of disapproval he had stopped discussing the matter and had just passed her the next case – a murder charge, another one, she had won.

Laura understood ambition. She understood the wish to work for success, but she couldn't understand why someone decided to keep a low profile and preferred to take a vacation instead of giving interviews. Every time she saw the young woman she thought of Perry who never cared about publicity either and just did his job.

Laura smiled. Perry was still in Denver. First he had attended a conference of the American Law Society and then he had been working on another case. Laura liked the idea to have, him around. Actually she had taken the opportunity to invite him for a party the next weekend. It was Glen's birthday and since Glen seemed to have buried most of his hatred towards Perry, she knew he wouldn't mind having the other man around. Times had really changed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Short but sweet... and it's Perry and Della. Enjoy! Thanks again to Molly for editing!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Chapter 4**

Della studied her reflection in the mirror. As far as she could estimate it she looked fine. Fine enough for an evening in the house of Laura Robertson. She thought she had to faint when she saw the invitation for Perry and her. Glen Robertson had even called her to make sure she would also attend. Then he had sent her flowers and had repeated his invitation. Should she worry about Glen's sudden interest in her? She decided not to. The man just needed someone who assured him his marriage was safe, something she didn't need because she wasn't married and because she couldn't lose what wasn't hers.

Her dress was dark blue. The slightly sparkling silk flattered her figure and let her appear taller than she really was. Perry had given it to her last Christmas. As cherry on the cake she had received an amethyst ring and a fitting necklace. Convinced that his bad conscience had gotten the best of him when he had picked out the presents, she had refused to wear any of it until tonight.

He knocked at her door. Always the gentleman.

"Come in."

"Are you ready?" he asked as he came in and stopped dead when he saw her. "I'm impressed," he said after a moment of silence, in which he had revelled in her sight.

"No one ever said your taste is bad," she reminded him and checked the contents of her purse.

"I wasn't talking about my taste in clothes," he answered. She looked up and closed her purse. A smile played around her lips.

"Me neither."

He smiled back at her and as she passed him to get her coat he stopped her gently and bent forward to kiss her. They exchanged a loving smile and he helped her into the coat. Then his eyes discovered the flowers on table under the mirror. Flowers he never sent with a card he never wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Molly for editing this and giving me something to think about!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Five**

Glen Robertson's eyes roamed the room. The house was filling with guests, but Perry Mason and Della Street hadn't appeared yet. He also missed his son and Ellen Crane, "Raven", both were supposed to attend since they had promised to shorten their vacation to celebrate his birthday. He sighed. At least Laura's mood could be called excellent tonight. Apparently she was slowly recovering from the consequences of the trial and had come to the conclusion that moving on was the best she could do. More than once Glen had been thinking that becoming the head of her own charity organization could be the solution for Laura's problems. He doubted that working as a lawyer could compensate the loss of her political career. Laura needed a new challenge and not an old one, especially not now that the office was successful again. Glen continued to watch Laura while she chit-chatted with Audrey Pratt and missed the moment when Perry and Della entered the room.

"Champagne?" Perry asked Della, as the waiter passed.

"Why not." Della smiled at the waiter and toasted to Perry. There was still a knot left in her stomach. She felt out of place in Laura's house and she knew Laura wanted her to feel that way.

"Perry!" The voice came from behind her. Della rolled her eyes and Perry smiled over her shoulder towards their host. Della turned and waited patiently while Laura greeted Perry with a kiss on both cheeks while she hardly paid her a look until she had to. Some things just never changed. Laura and Della exchanged a few words and then Glen appeared to greet the guests he had been waiting for.

"I don't know if you've heard about the latest addition to our office, Perry, but I want you to meet her. She's a promising lady."

"Glen is completely taken by the little bird. Just as William is," Laura added with a hint of sweetness in her voice that gave away what she really thought of the latest addition. "By the way, where is he?" Laura looked around.

"I don't know," Glen admitted and checked his watch. "Their plane was supposed to arrive early this afternoon." He shrugged and turned to Della. "Della, may I kidnap you for a moment? I want you to meet someone." As no further explanation followed and Della felt Laura's eyes on her, she just said "Yes, will you excuse me, please?" and followed Glen across the room, leaving Laura and Perry on their own.

Laura's eyes clung to them until they had vanished between the other party guests and then she joked: "Do I have to worry about that?"

"Hardly," Perry answered sternly and returned his full glass of champagne to the waiter.

* * *

Glen took Della into a room in the back of the house. It was a tastefully furnished library he also used as his study. A pleasant fire was flickering in the fireplace, filling the room with a natural warmth. Della noticed the room was different from the others in the house and guessed this was the only room Laura had no influence on, because this was Glen's realm.

Nevertheless she was a little confused. "So what are we doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to thank you," Glen said and offered her a seat at the fire.

"What for?" she asked, puzzled. As far as she could remember she had done nothing for him.

"Your wisdom."

She didn't understand. "Sorry, but…"

"A few weeks ago when you told me you had no interest to interfere in Perry's plan to defend Laura. You were right."

" I see. And how's that?" Della watched him closely, as he poured himself a drink and offered her one as well. One she refused. She had no intention to have a drink with Glen. She just waited. She had to admit that she couldn't see why ignoring the problem Laura didn't exist in her life and letting her continue to occupy Perry, as long as she wanted, had anything to do with wisdom, but maybe Glen had a reasonable explanation for his statement. One that could also beat her inner demon that awoke every time Laura's name was mentioned.

"I was afraid the more time Perry and Laura spent together, the more old feelings could come back to the surface again. We both know the two have a rich history. But I was wrong. Perry did nothing more than his job."

"He always does his job," Della stated lowly. "He's a professional."

"But I also know my wife. Laura depends on…" he hesitated, searched for the right expression to describe his wife. "She needs a certain kind of attention that keeps her going. I was afraid the whole thing could change her. It didn't and yet she isn't happy."

"I told you so," Della said dryly. "She's a survivor. Maybe she just needs some time to get over everything."

"That's true." Glen sat down next to Della. "Laura's free now, but she's lost what meant most to her."

"The spotlight," Della concluded.

"Yes," Glen sighed. "My son has returned to town. He has a wonderful woman at his side and it's time for me to pass the torch to him. He deserves it."

"And is Laura ready to give up the throne?" Della asked.

"I doubt it," he answered sorrowfully and turned his head. His facial expression was unmistakable. Was he really asking her for advice? She who hardly knew how to cope with Laura herself?

"In that case you should talk to her, before you decide anything," Della said carefully and started to think about a way to escape the situation. She wasn't the right person for this kind of conversation. A shrink would do much better for both of them. "We should go now, before they ask the army to search for us."

"Have you ever thought of retiring?" he asked, ignoring her wish to leave.

"Not recently." She had once. After the Arthur Gordon trial. But then Perry had asked her to stay, as what she had always been to him and she had agreed without wasting another thought on retirement. But when he decided to close his office… what would she do? Stay with him if he still wanted her? Search for another job, because she needed to do something? Play bingo in the afternoon, when she decided to retire for real? She didn't know. And she didn't know why Glen Robertson of all people had chosen her for a confidential conversation.

"Glen, as much as I want to, I can't help you. Actually, I can't wait for the day when we will leave for California."

"I can understand that." Again he looked openly at her and established eye contact between them. She had never noticed his eyes before. They were so different from Perry's blue, piercing eyes. Glen's were so dark, so pearl alike. She noticed loneliness in them and a kind of grief for a past that wouldn't return. Although she was accustomed to being alone, she had never considered herself as lonely, but she believed the line between being alone and being lonely was quite thin.

In an act she couldn't explain later, she reached out to take his hand and gave him a warm smile: "Give her time and give yourself time. If your son is half the man you consider him to be, he won't mind waiting for the torch."

"Glen?"

If someone had asked her later why she still held Glen's hand while Laura was addressing him after she had entered the room, she would have no idea what to say. Maybe because it felt so natural that she didn't even notice it.

**~tbc~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Time for you to know who the new Mrs. Robertson is... and before I forgot to mention it: comments are highly appreciated! Have fun! Thanks to Molly for editing this!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Six **

"Gosh, she really hates me." Ellen Crane bit her lower lip, as she watched Laura Robertson storming out of the library and towards her and William. Laura's lips had formed a thin line and her eyes were sparkling with something the young woman detected as wild fury.

"Keep smiling, Raven" William whispered into her ear and gave her a peck on the cheek. "She's just a witch without a broom these days."

Ellen had to chuckle. Laura Robertson still had the ability to make everybody tremble if she wanted to and although she had found a way to cope with that kind of fear, she felt uneasy in the older woman's presence.

To her surprise, Laura didn't approach them. She didn't even see them. She just passed them and went straight to the big staircase leading upstairs. Then Glen Robertson came out of the library and hastened after his wife. William and Ellen exchanged a glance. To prevent a scene people could interpret as a marital argument, William went to his father and greeted him so that everyone could see it.

"Dad!"

"William!"

Flabbergasted Glen greeted his son, while his eyes were still searching for Laura who was speedily heading upstairs.

Ellen observed them carefully and noticed another woman left the library. She closed the door, helped herself for a glass of champagne and seemed a bit shaken. Another man approached and talked to her; a man Ellen could identify as Perry Mason, the famous lawyer. Her eyes narrowed. It surprised her to see the lawyer at Glen's party. Didn't William tell her the two men didn't get along very well because Glen was still jealous of Laura's old flame? She had to smirk. Laura must have invited him. She never cared for other people's wishes, as long as she got what she wanted. And Laura Robertson loved attention.

Glen and William talked and Ellen forgot in a heartbeat about the insane idea of going upstairs to talk to Laura. Hell no.

"Darling?" William touched her arm and she smiled at Glen. "Right, the birthday boy. How are you, Glen?"

******

"Is something wrong?" Perry asked, worried when he noticed Della didn't look well. She was pale and her eyes wandered nervously across the room, as if she expected someone to attack her. That was hardly her usual self and he couldn't stand when something was bothering her. They stood at the bar where Della consumed a second glass of champagne in less than ten minutes.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. For a second she had contemplated lying to him, but then she had abolished the thought. "I made a mistake."

Perry looked around. There was a free table in a corner behind the dance floor. He took her elbow and, without further ado, he guided her skilfully through the chatting crowd. When they were finally seated, Perry leaning on his walking stick and Della clinging to a glass of champagne, he encouraged her to talk.

"What is it?"

"Laura saw Glen and me in a… let's say strange situation."

Perry's eyes narrowed as he let the words slowly subside. His brain tried to transform the "Glen and me" statement into an image that just didn't appear on his mind. Everything in him fought the mere idea of them together in a room in strange situations, whatever those situations could be.

"Glen and you?"

"He didn't ask me to follow him to introduce me to someone. He wanted to talk about Laura."

"I didn't know you were so well-acquainted." That had sounded colder than he had intended it to be, but he couldn't help it. When she added nothing, he insisted: "And what happened?"

"Nothing…" mentally she kicked herself for the use of that stupid word, because she wouldn't be in such a bad state because of nothing. "We talked about Laura and Glen and that he feared she couldn't let go her old life and then I said he should give her time."

Since Perry knew this couldn't be the whole truth he waited. He did his best to remind himself that this wasn't a courtroom and Della no witness and therefore he didn't need to cross examine her, but it was hard to stay quiet when she acted like this. "I held his hand when Laura came in," she admitted lowly. "And you know how she is… she jumped to one of her nasty conclusions and then she ran away."

"Nothing else happened?"

"Of course not," she said between clenched teeth and rubbed her forehead.

He chewed on his inner cheeks. He had no right to feel betrayed, because there was no reason to feel betrayed and yet the whole thing annoyed him beyond measure. It seemed abstract and just unreal. Too unreal to fathom the meaning… Glen asking Della for advice… Laura… the strange mixture confused him. While still trying to grasp the problem in its whole complexity, he was interrupted by a voice that reached his ear via a microphone.

A man in his thirties had appeared in the middle of the dance floor. William Robertson. Close to him stood a young woman with long black hair. Her appearance caused Perry to narrow his eyes. He was sure he knew her. It was as if a shadow from his past appeared behind him, watching the scenery over his shoulder. He knew the face, the hair… that long, beautiful hair that reminded everyone of a certain morbidly cursed bird. But that wasn't possible, was it? The girl he was thinking of belonged to a part of his life he considered over… at least he tried to think it was over.

"May I have your attention, please?" The crowd stopped the chit-chatting and waited curiously for what was supposed to be the toast for Glen Robertson's birthday.

"First I want to thank everyone who joined us tonight. In the last few years I haven't had the chance to meet many of you, but it's good to see how many friends and associates found the way here to celebrate this very special day with my father and us, his family. In case you've noticed that Ellen and I arrived a little late I don't want to hide the reason for it." William reached out and Ellen took his hand as she followed him (a little shy it seemed) on the dance floor. "This year I found it particularly hard to find a suitable present for my father," William continued with a bright smile. "Not even Ellen could come up with a suitable idea and you know how creative women can be, when they want to." The crowd laughed. "Anyway, when I woke up two nights ago, inspiration had suddenly hit me and I knew exactly what to do."

William turned to his father and showed him Ellen's hand. Glen's eyes widened as he understood the meaning of the sparkling diamond ring that graced Ellen's ring finger and a few people started clapping, while others started whispering.

"He married her." Della's voice seemed to reach his ear from afar.

"May I present you, the new Mrs. Robertson. Dad, this is Ellen Crane-Robertson, my beautiful wife."

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

_Short, but bitter sweet... thanks to Molly for betaing this! _

**The new Mrs Robertson – Seven**

Della and Perry had spent the trip back to the hotel in utter silence. Aside from the annoying confession Della had made, he couldn't keep his thoughts from William and his wife. If, and only if, the woman was who he thought she was, he had a problem as big as the state of Colorado.

Right now he rather wanted to concentrate on Della and what she had told him. If there was no big deal, why did she feel so guilty about it? Or was he the one who thought she should feel guilty? He accompanied her to her room and followed her closely as she opened the door. He had stopped counting the nights she had spent in this room instead of his suite.

"So?" she asked, as she removed her earrings. "You haven't said a thing."

"Because I'm waiting for you to talk to me." His eyes fell accusingly on the flowers. She noticed it, picked the card out of the bouquet and gave it to him. After all she had nothing to hide. He read the card; wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

"He calls you a sphinx?"

"That's a long story," she said and suddenly she had to chuckle. He wasn't that amused. On the contrary.

"I have time." Perry leaned his walking stick against the bed and sat down. He sensed the whole affair was more complex than he thought.

"Glen was afraid of losing Laura to you in case you decided to defend her. He asked me to talk you out of it. I refused. I don't know why, but that impressed him." She sighed loudly. "So much for a woman being a sphinx…"

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Why should I? There wasn't much about it."

"Why did you refuse?"

He was starring at a point on the wall next to the window.

"Because it was your wish to defend her. I didn't feel in the position to tell you what to do."

"I felt you had second thoughts about it… but," he turned his head, focusing her. "But when you said nothing I thought you were fine with it." It sounded, as if he was more talking to himself than to her. It sounded as if he had to convince himself that he had done the right thing.

"So the only reason for giving me all those presents in the last few months were your undying love for me and not your bad conscious?" She bit her lips. That had been harsh and stupid.

"I do love you," he said obviously hurt. "I thought you knew that."

"I do know it… but Laura is Laura, right?"

"Della…"

"There's nothing to add, Counsellor."

Defeated, the lawyer rose from the bed and, leaning on his walking stick, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused. He gave up? Right now?

He looked puzzled. "I don't think you want me here."

"And I thought now that you finally found the way inside this room you would stay…"


	8. Chapter 8

_So where is this leading? Let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to Molly for editing this! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Eight**

When Ellen 'Raven' Robertson met Glen in the hallway on Monday morning she noticed that he looked quite tired and uneasy. At first he didn't notice her, but then their eyes met and her face brightened up.

"You look like someone who has spent a night on the couch," she greeted him with a smirk as he stopped to talk to her.

"Guest room," he answered unhappily. "But why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"No honeymoon?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Maybe later in the summer."

"You should enjoy your young marriage as long as you can… sooner or later, you'll have to fight for every moment that's free from restrictions and problems."

Raven gave him a long, concerned glance. Although she didn't know him very well, the following offer escaped easily her lips. The man definitely needed someone to talk to. "Do you want to talk?"

"Actually, no… it's talking that brought me into this. If you'll excuse me now, I have an appointment."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Glen vanished into his office and, as Raven went to the elevator, Laura stepped out. She wore her most expensive fur coat and had applied dark eye make up. All in all she looked dangerously beautiful - and furious.

"Good morning," Raven said as she passed her.

"Good morning," Laura said without really looking at her. Then she turned and put her high heeled foot between the frame and the already closing elevator door. The door reopened and suddenly Laura smiled at her: "Have you read the newspaper this morning?"

Raven looked puzzled. "So far I've had no time."

"But you made it on the front page, dear! The new super star of _Robertson and Son_ becomes an official member of the family. Congratulations. Have you seen Glen?"

There was nothing in Laura's voice that sounded unfriendly or cold, but there was something in her eyes that worried the younger woman. Nervously Raven licked her lips and cleared her throat. "He has an appointment. Maybe you should ask Audrey."

"I will. See you for lunch?"

Lunch? Laura had never invited her before. Why now? As Raven felt how her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she did her best to correct her facial expression and said quickly: "Why not?" Raven returned the smile of her mother-in-law with the same cold attitude she was paying her.

She told herself that there was no reason to fear a fallen queen. Not even if her name was Laura Robertson.

* * *

Perry and Della enjoyed a late breakfast in Perry's suite.

"I should have known you wouldn't want to stay for breakfast in my room," Della remarked with a mystic smile on her face, as she refilled her cup with coffee.

"Just because we've more space here," he answered, still hiding behind the morning paper.

"Of course. Have you read the headline? Glen's party was a big hit, it seems."

"Let's say the young woman and Glen's son were the big hit," Perry remarked slightly annoyed. William Robertson and his bride graced the cover and the headline left no doubt about the role they played in Denver's highest circles.

"Glen is quite proud of him," Della shrugged and earned a grumpy noise in response.

"If he has reason for it. He seems to have a good taste in women, though."

"I forgot you prefer the dark-haired type."

"The intelligent type."

Perry folded the paper and placed it next to his empty plate. He gave Della long look. He knew she had no idea who Ellen Crane might be and he had no idea how to tell her, if she was who he believed her to be.

Right now he had a completely different reason to talk about why the party had been no big hit in his eyes. His eyes lay pensively on Della. As always, she looked perfect to him, beautiful and unique, but he had never thought Glen could see her in a similar way.

He had never noticed any stolen glances or flirtations indicating he was attracted to her. He wondered what else had happened that he hadn't noticed.

Remembering the previous night in her room, he knew she still loved him. Her feelings for him hadn't changed in the least, but what if her feelings toward Laura's husband were slowly changing? What if something happened that he couldn't control or influence? Falling in love usually just happened to people. No one asked for it and yet people fell and some fell hard. Della and Glen falling for each other… The idea produced a cold and heavy stone in his stomach.

"Cross examine, Counsellor?" she asked mischievously.

"I was just wondering what Glen Robertson wants from you…" he said, avoiding her eyes.

"I told you, he just wanted to talk…"

"About Laura… because the two of you are so close…"

Della paid him an ironic look. "Don't ask me why he chose me. Maybe because the two of us have a few grey hairs."

"Very funny. So?"

Now he recognized the wit in her eyes that foreshadowed a sharp answer: "He wants to retire… if Laura allows it. It seems he's afraid she'll leave him, if he does something she doesn't approve of."

Perry, a little taken aback by her openness, leaned back. Della moved uncomfortably on her chair and added: "Look, I said last night I didn't feel right about the situation, but that was more because of the way it made feel you. I couldn't care less about what Laura thinks or feels, because I know she wasn't interested in the truth about what was going on."

"I understand." Actually he didn't. Della and Laura had never been close friends, not even well-acquainted, but so far the two had managed to be civillized with one another. Could that change right now, too?

"Good. And now I have a question…"

"Go ahead."

"When can we finally go home? I doubt my neighbour will water my flowers for the rest of my life…. And your knee could use some warmer temperatures!"

She was right, but not because of his knee. They should go home as soon as possible. Away from Glen and Laura and all the problems, but he couldn't. Not now. First he had to know if the new Mrs. Robertson was who he thought she was.

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Molly who betaed this!

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Nine **

It was a pity Laura hadn't bought his excuse of the meeting and had ambushed her husband in his own office. Of course, she had demanded an explanation and of course, Glen had told her a part of the truth. The first part of the story, in which he had asked Della for help to keep Laura and Perry apart he had left out – for his own safety.

She had smiled and forgiven him and then they had made up. As always. How long it would last, he couldn't say. The call he had just received from his son wasn't adding to his peace of mind. William had told him something that had turned his stomach into a stone.

Glen sighed. Life was an exhausting task these days and he had no idea how and when the downward spiral would stop for him.

He couldn't explain why he felt the overwhelming need to grab the phone and dial Della's number. Why he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the way he had messed up the evening for her and especially why he wanted to hear her say that it didn't matter to her.

If he was true to himself he felt a bit melancholy when he thought of Della and that she probably would leave town quite soon.

He exhaled and started dialling the number. He hadn't used it often but nevertheless he knew it by heart.

* * *

After Della had left, Perry had opened his notebook and had searched for the number of his old friend Archbishop Stefan Corro. Before he would ask Paul Drake for help, he wanted to ask the one man who wouldn't ask questions, that Perry couldn't and didn't want to answer.

Unusual for him, the lawyer first started to chit chat about the weather and his injured leg, before he finally addressed the real reason for his call.

"Stefan, I need your help."

"You know you can count on me. Just say what you need."

"Do you remember a time about 31 years ago?"

Silence fell. Then Stefan said calmly: "Yes."

"I need some information from you regarding a certain person."

"I don't know if this is wise, Perry." Apparently the priest had regained his composure. "We had an agreement."

"I know, but believe me, I wouldn't ask you if I hadn't a very good reason for it. So will you help me?"

"First you tell me what this is all about. Then I can tell you if I will help."

* * *

'Having lunch with Laura Robertson has been one of my unfulfilled dreams,' Raven thought, as the waitress led her to Laura's table. Laura was already there, waiting impatiently for her new daughter-in-law. Raven hesitated as she stood behind Laura, whose fingers were nervously hitting the table, one after one. Raven made a face. If she knew what was going to hit her tomorrow morning, Laura hadn't invited her for lunch.

"I'm sorry, but something came up in the office," she apologized and sank onto the chair across from Laura's opposite.

"Don't worry. I haven't been here for long. So…" Laura smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Mh… just fine," Raven replied, clearing her throat.

"I suppose young married couples are always fine."

"At least they should be," Raven agreed.

"You know, I've always regretted that you and I didn't spend more time together beforehand. I have the feeling we hardly know each other."

'We don't,' Raven thought, but didn't say it. And maybe that was for the best. Right now she had the feeling of being the rabbit sitting in front of a snake. Who was again the winner in that tale?

"Well, we're both busy people… no need to regret things. We can always make up for the lost time. A drink?"

"Just some water."

A waitress took their orders and Raven used the time to get used to Laura's presence. That woman had a strange aura. One that confused women and men in completely different ways.

"So where do we start?" Laura asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Tell me something about you…"

"What do you want to know?"

Laura shrugged. "Where are you from? Who's your best friend… when's your birthday… just everything about you…" Laura chuckled. "I have to admit I don't even know your zodiac sign."

"Well, let's see…" Raven leaned back and bent her head a bit aside, as she answered Laura's questions one by one… "Born in Manchester on 15th January 1957… so Capricorn, grown up close to Tiger Bay… my best friend…" she made a face. " That's a long story."

"You were really born in England…" Laura asked. "Like me."

"Yes, that wasn't a marketing gag." Laura repaid that with an odd smile.

"And your parents?"

"Both dead. A car accident. Sad story." The answer came a bit too quick and the tone in her voice was final. Laura raised her eyebrow and understood the subject was closed.

"I see."

Unwilling to let herself be cross-examined by Laura, Raven picked up the menu and opened it. "Will and I are invited for dinner, so I guess I will stick to something light… and you?"

* * *

Two hours later Laura had returned to her home and had locked the bedroom door behind her. She sat at her dressing table and quickly dialled the telephone number of an old friend who owed her a favour: "Isabelle? It's me, Laura…. Yes, I'm fine. You know how the press is… Isabelle, can you do me a favour? I need some information about a person… Ellen Crane, born in Manchester on 15. January 1957…


	10. Chapter 10

_Let's add some oil to the fire... thanks for Molly who editing this!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Ten **

In general, Della rarely questioned Perry's decisions. Most of the time she followed him, no questions asked, but this time every fiber of her body sensed something was just wrong with him. Although there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that kept him in Denver (aside from Laura), he refused to leave town. He came up with lies and excuses to stay. And though being able to bluff to perfection in court, he was the worst liar in private life. Maybe even worse than she was.

In the afternoon he had told her Stefan had called him, asking him to check some contracts he was drawing up with a company that was sponsoring a new orphanage.

It was news to her that Stefan asked Perry for advice in something he had his own experts for. Her first instinct had been to call Stefan to confirm the story, but then her hand had frozen around the receiver. She had realized that she was going down a dangerous path of mistrust and had decided to forget about the idea of calling the Archbishop to ask him if Perry was being truthful with her.

She had also decided not to accept Glen Robertson's invitation for another meeting. Their conversation at the party had been enough for her taste and she didn't want to risk to being caught red-handed again. She had noticed the disappointment in Glen's voice, but it had only convinced her she was doing the right thing.

Feeling a little restless, Della checked her watch. It was after 5 p.m. now and she had no idea when Perry would be back from his meeting with Stefan. Since she had nothing to do, because there was no case they were working on, she had nothing but time on her hands and she was bored to death. She had brought several books along, but now she had read each of them, twice, and she had no intention to go out to buy another. She wanted to pack and go home. Full stop.

The knock at her door came as a release. Maybe Perry had come back early and wanted her to get dressed for one last dinner in Denver…

Her hopes were smashed when she opened the door and found someone she didn't want to see on her doorstep.

* * *

Perry sat in Archbishop Corro's private study reading a file the priest had prepared for him.

"You watched over her longer than you needed to," Perry remarked, as his eyes roamed the last sheet. "But some things in here make no sense."

"I know… some of the gaps are unusual. You see I had my reasons for keeping an eye on everything– and I had the right contacts," Stefan said, his face unmoved. "So what is this about?"

"Have you read the society section of the papers lately?"

"Not recently."

The lawyer opened his briefcase and took out a piece he had cut from the morning paper. He gave it to Stefan and said: "Do you know that face?"

Stefan looked at the article and the photo. His eyes widened when he realized what Perry was getting at. "She married Laura Robertson's step-son?" he asked almost breathless.

"Yes, so now you know why I needed to know who she is."

"But are you sure it's she?"

"Not yet."

"Does Della know?"

"She has no idea." And other things on her mind right now, he added silently.

Stefan exhaled and returned the newspaper article to him. "There's someone in town who could help you. He used to work in the orphanage she's still supporting with some respectable sums every year."

"And who is he?"

"His name is John Silver."

"A priest?"

"Yes, now Monsignor John Silver. We can have dinner with him, if you want."

Perry checked his watch. He thought of Della and that she would disappointed if he didn't show up for dinner.

"Can't we think of another time to talk to him…"

"Of course. I'll call him to make an appointment. But Perry…" Stefan said and waited until Perry had established eye contact with him.

"Yes?"

"You have to tell Della. She deserves to know it."

* * *

Della and Glen Robertson sat in the hotel bar and had a drink together. At first she had been reluctant to join him for a drink, but then she had realized he was standing in her hotel room and when she imagined Perry might arrive and find Glen there, she had given in. Glen looked quite unhappy with himself, as he told her about his reconciliation with Laura.

"I don't know what will happen when she sees tomorrow's newspapers. It won't make things easier for any of us."

Della gave Glen a long, estimating look. She had problems following his logic, because as far as she could estimate it, things were developing in the right direction. The world couldn't stop turning because Laura Robertson wasn't ready for it.

"Well, you should tell her before she learns it from any other source. She deserves a chance to deal with this beforehand."

"You know her… I doubt she'll be happy about it."

"Probably not, but what is the alternative?"

"There's none… I guess my son has made his point clear," he sighed again and looked at Della. In a way she felt sorry for him. The man had been pushed around for some time now. No wonder he was just tired of it.

"I don't know, but all this feels wrong and it makes no sense. I thought once the trial was over everything would be fine, but instead things have turned for the worse."

"Do you think things would be easier if she had gone to jail?" Della asked doubtfully.

"No, of course not."

Silence fell and then Della asked something she had always wanted to ask him, but never had, because she felt it wasn't part of her business. "Why did you forgive her?"

He raised his head. "Pardon me?"

"Why did you forgive her when she allowed the police to arrest you for a crime she had committed?"

She knew relationships weren't easy. She knew damn well how hard it was to keep a relationship alive over the years and there had been a time when she had separated from Perry, because she felt it was time for a break, but what Laura had done to Glen was completely different. That trial had threatened his life and his career while Laura had hired Perry to pick up the pieces she had left.

"Love doesn't ask why," Glen said without looking at her.

"Maybe it should from time to time."

"Why do you stay?"

"Because that's what I do… and because I know he loves me, maybe in a different way than Laura, but he does love me and he wouldn't lie to me or let me rot in jail…"

"Touché." Glen emptied his glass and nodded pensively. "You're quite fortunate."

*tbc*


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to Molly for editing this! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Eleven **

Stefan Corro was conscience-stricken. Perry's unusual request had caught him off guard and the temptation to confess his guilt had become overwhelming when the lawyer had sat in his office, but instead of spilling it out, he had kept quiet. If he was honest with himself, the whole time he had also been thinking of someone else and the effects it could have on this person in case the secret came out.

His eyes fell to the phone. He should make a call and give someone a warning.

Perry stood at Stefan's desk and hung up the phone in frustration. He had called Della's number several times, but she just didn't answer the phone. She hadn't mentioned she wanted to go somewhere… for a second the crazy thought of her standing at the airport, waiting for the call of her flight to L.A. appeared in his mind. He shook his head. Maybe his bad conscience was getting the best of him. He knew Della wouldn't run away like an angry child, not even when she had every right to do so.

Perry sighed and checked his watch. Almost dinner time. No sign of Della. Damn world. His leg started hurting again and he had forgotten his pills.

* * *

Robby Peterson stubbed out his cigarette and smiled widely. When he had entered the bar, he hadn't had the foggiest idea how to fill the gossip column in tomorrow's morning issue and now he had the biggest story since Laura Robertson had been set free. Della Street and Glen Robertson together at one table and neither Mason nor Laura Robertson were around. Since he already knew what tomorrow's headlines would look like, a little juicy addition in the society part wouldn't hurt. Laura Robertson and her family were really the front burner these days.

He wondered if the lady knew her husband had a meeting with her lawyer's secretary who was rumoured to be more than just his secretary. A dirty grin appeared on his face and ordered a new drink. Life was very kind to him tonight.

* * *

Raven and William had dinner at the coffee table in their apartment. They were sitting on the floor, enjoying a cup of coffee. Next to her cup lay several pieces of paper. She read them while eating and William gave her the time to study them thoroughly.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" she asked, as she looked up.

"Oh absolutely. I've spent a lot of time in court rooms. Now it's time to do what I really want to do."

"And I'm your alibi?" she asked with a grin.

"You're perfect for the part," he retorted after another sip of coffee. "Who else could be the new face of _Robertson & Partners_, if not you? You have it all!"

"Now I finally see why you married me… pure egoistic motives."

"And common sense," he added, toasting at her.

"The queen will try to kill me," she objected with a twinkle in her eye, but William just laughed.

"Don't worry. The Queen is already dethroned. And she can blame only herself for it. It's your turn now."

* * *

When Perry had returned to his suite, Della hadn't been around. He had made one attempt to call her in her room, but without success. He couldn't tell why, but the room seemed colder and lonely, because she wasn't there. Of course, he could call the receptionist and ask if anyone had seen Della or of she left a message, but that was useless, because if she had left a message for him it would be found right here in his suite.

So he drew the conclusion she didn't want him to know where she was. Maybe that was the treatment he deserved for the way he tried to keep things from her.

He sat at the bar and played with an empty glass. At least the pain was subsiding now that he had taken his pill, but the hurting knee wasn't his main problem. Tomorrow for lunch he was going to meet Stefan and John Silver. A useless meeting, because the more he thought of it, the more he knew who Ellen Crane was.

The door of his suite opened and closed again. He heard the sound of high heels on the floor, but didn't look up. He never needed to see her to know she was around. As always, the fragrance of her perfume reached his nose first and then he heard her warm voice.

"You're back?" she asked, as if she was honestly surprised to find him here. "Since when?"

"15 minutes maybe," he answered, as she sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried when she saw the bottle with his pills standing on the bar.

"I'm fine. I just forgot to take them with me."

"And now you pay the price…" he sensed her knowing smile, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "How's Stefan?"

"Fine… he invited us for dinner on Friday."

"Friday…" she repeated pensively. "That means we're going to stay…" Now that the disappointment in her voice was mixed with sadness, he had to look up. Their eyes met and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly. "But there are things that'll keep me here for some days more."

"What things?" she asked eagerly. "Why can't you talk to me?"

"Because it's complicated… more than you think. Listen, if you want to leave for…"

"I know I can go where I want to. Thanks for the reminder!" she snapped. "I just want to know why you make such a fuss about all this! Why do we stay? Is it Laura? One of her severe problems?"

He exhaled and decided to be honest.

"I'm afraid it's connected to her… but…" and he did something he hadn't done in weeks. He raised his hand, cupped her cheek and caressed her cheek. "You can go home, if you want to, but… I want you to stay here with me. I need you here… and I want you here."

As he added nothing, she asked lowly: "Does your case rest now?"

"I have nothing to add…" he made a small pause. "Aside from one thing: I love you."

Against her own wish she had to smile. Della slipped from her bar stool and wrapped her arms around his neck. First she planted a kiss on his cheek, then on his mouth. His arm sneaked around her middle, pulling her closer.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a smile.

"It's a hesitant agreement," she answered and they kissed again.

"You're too good for me," he said tenderly and asked himself if she knew he wasn't just joking.

"Just never forget that."

~tbc~


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here we go with a new chapter. Thanks to Molly for editing this!**_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Twelve**

Laura Robertson's day started badly and turned for the worse. As always, she had checked the stock market and had noticed some of her stocks were dropping drastically. Then she had seen the latest gossip column and her heart had stopped beating for a few moments, when she had seen Glen's picture next to Della Street's. Both pictures were older and, of course, taken from the archive, but it was headline above them that gave the thing an indecent touch.

"_Loyal husband gone astray?" _

The last line in the column was what gave her the rest_: "One wonders if the wife and her larger than life attorney knew where those two have been hanging around… or if they cared… _damn it!," she read aloud and slammed the paper over the edge of her desk. Della Street. That woman drove her crazy. Glen and Della. Again.

Wasn't it enough that Perry couldn't bring himself to get rid off of her? Why did Glen have to run after her like a lost puppy? Why now? Was it because Perry didn't leave Denver? Did Della think she could make Perry jealous, by hanging around with Glen? And why hadn't he told her he had met Della again? How could he ambush her like this?

Someone knocked at her door and she barked: "Yes! Come in."

It was Audrey, her loyal secretary and apparently the only one who didn't want to work for Raven these days. As always when she was bringing bad news, Audrey's cheeks were flushed and she had bowed her head.

"Laura? The telephone doesn't stop ringing, because of the…" Laura interrupted her immediately. "The article. I know. Just tell them no comment until I have a chance to talk with Glen! What the hell was he thinking?"

"Mh…" Audrey cleared her throat and picked up the newspaper.

"But Glen already said we could make a press conference…"

"A press conference?" Laura asked aghast. "Is he insane? What for?"

"Well, he thinks it's crucial now that Raven will…"

"What about Raven?" Laura asked sharply. News about Raven was always bad news these days. Audrey looked puzzled. Then she started searching the paper for the piece she was talking about. She gave Laura the paper and pointed with her index finger on a picture of Raven and William.

"William has announced his withdrawal from the company… and Raven will become senior partner instead… he said so in an interview he gave yesterday. Apparently he wants to…"

"Yes?" Laura asked, holding her breath.

"He wants to write…" William Robertson the artist. He had a lot in common with his late mother it seemed. Laura's jaw dropped and she swallowed hard. Her eyes flew over the lines and narrowed steadily.

"You didn't know?" Audrey asked lowly. Laura shook her head and crumbled the page with Raven and William's picture in her hand. Her voice was icy when she spoke again: "No, no one cared to tell me."

* * *

Perry sat at the table and starred down at the newspaper next to his plate. His breakfast was cold by now, not that he cared much about it. Today's morning issue occupied his entire attention. Not only that Ellen Crane was (again) on the front page, also Della was mentioned and he couldn't say the piece in the gossip column was a charming one.

Della and Glen had been seen together in the hotel bar. So that was the reason he couldn't reach her the evening before. And she hadn't told him. She had not mentioned Glen with one word. He had no idea how to take this or what to think about it. Why did she continue to keep things from him? Her behaviour made no sense to him and additionally he was losing his patience with it.

"Della?" he barked towards the bedroom door and waited until she answered. She peaked her head through the door without stopping buttoning her blouse.

"Yes?"

"You're today's sensation," he said coldly as she approached him. He pointed at her picture next to Glen's. Her jaw dropped, as her eyes roamed the lines and her cheeks blushed.

"It was just a drink," she mumbled and looked helplessly at Perry.

"You know, you were right. It's time to leave Denver and go home."

Ignoring the pain in his knee, Perry rose and grabbed his coat.

"Perry…" she turned weakly, knowing she couldn't keep him from leaving, no matter what she said or did.

"I need some fresh air. I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

After the phone call was finished John Silver leaned back in his chair and drew a deep breath. It was amazing how many people knew by now he was in Denver. It was almost annoying to realize that his visit had turned from a secret mission to a public event.

First the Archbishop who had asked for a meeting and now this woman on the phone. Funny thing was, they each had the same reason to ask him for a private conversation.

The reason was about 1. 75 m tall, dark-haired, and very cunning.

Ellen Crane.

Raven, as he had named her a long time ago, hadn't lost her touch. She still knew how to push other peoples' buttons. But inside his head his reliable alarm bell rang loudly. It told him this time, Raven had pushed too many buttons and in return she received something she couldn't handle.

* * *

10 minutes after Perry had left the hotel suite the telephone rang. Hoping it was him, calling her from the reception counter, Della stormed to the phone and answered the call hectically. But Perry wasn't the one who was calling. It was Stefan Corro and as much as she liked him, she couldn't hide her disappointment over not having Perry at the phone.

"Oh hello…"

"Is that everything an old friend gets?" Stefan asked amused.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I just hoped Perry would call me."

"I see," Stefan said and cleared his throat. "Della, would you mind meeting me tomorrow morning?"

"Meet you?" she repeated puzzled.

"Yes, in private."

She narrowed her eyebrows. "What is it that Perry isn't supposed to hear?" she asked, alarmed. The last time Stefan had asked for a meeting without Perry had been one of the worst days in her life. Should she mentally prepare herself for another one of those?

"I would like to tell you that in person. Please, Della it's important."

"I see…" she exhaled. "Look, it's just that… it's already difficult enough between us these days. If he learns I met you…"

"I promise you, the press won't be around tomorrow," Stefan promised half-jokingly and she felt how her cheeks flushed.

"Since when are you reading the gossip columns?" she asked as bluntly as she could.

"Since an old friend told me to read the papers more carefully. So… I promise Perry won't learn about this unless you tell him."

"Alright…" she agreed and exhaled.

"My driver will pick you up. Tomorrow morning at 10."

~tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter you're going to meet again John Silver. Along with Raven and William Robertson he belongs to the group of characters I created for this story. The other characters do not belong to me, but to E.S. Gardner and the producers and authors of the new Perry Mason movies. **

**Thanks to Molly for editing this chapter!**

**

* * *

****The new Mrs. Robertson – Thirteen**

Perry Mason, Stefan Corro, and John Silver met as agreed in Stefan' office. John Silver appeared older than Perry had expected him to be. The priest was as tall as he was and his thick black hair was woven with a lot of grey ones. He did not wear the white collar of a priest; instead he wore a black suit with a black shirt. He was a calm man who preferred to listen before he started talking, something Perry always approved. After the lawyer had finished his report, Silver nodded and said: "So now you want to know from me if Ellen Crane is you know who…"

"You must know it. You've known her since she was a teenager. I take it you knew her parents as well, before they died in that car crash."

Silver nodded and asked with a grim smile: "What if I won't tell you?"

Perry narrowed his eyes. John Silver started irritating him. "That's of course your decision, but I don't know why you should consider such a thing."

"Maybe because I want to protect her? Let's say you're right: why should she want to get to know you?"

"That is something she would have to decide on her own, but that assumes she knows who I am."

"Correct. But as you just told me that isn't only about you… there's someone else involved and what if I tell you that even that someone has already contacted me?"

"How's that?" Stefan asked alarmed. He had listened to the conversation of the men with growing suspicion and now he wasn't sure if Perry's idea had been a good one.

"Don't ask me," Silver rose and pulled out a case of cigarettes and lit one for himself. "Just let me tell you one thing. I only came here because I owe His Excellence a favour, not because of your request." He had turned his back on Perry and Stefan while he looked out of the window, smoking his cigarette.

"Meaning?"

Silver's answer was blunt and straight forward: "You're only here because you got cold feet when you sensed trouble. A little too late. The trouble is already there. Now let's consider you're wrong… Ellen isn't the woman you think she is… she had a difficult youth, she had problems you can't even dream of and now she has grown into a stable, successful woman. Emotional trouble like this could throw her off the road again and I for one don't want that."

"What kind of problems?" Perry asked frankly.

"It's not for me to tell you that."

"Alright," Perry sighed, leaning on his walking stick. He wouldn't get the information he wanted this way. "So tell me what you feel free to say, if there's anything you want to say."

Silver returned to his chair and sat down.

"Ellen came to the orphanage after a car accident. Her parents died in the fire, both burned in a way that made it impossible to identify who they were. In the first few weeks after the accident Ellen had no memory of her past. The doctor's diagnosis was a temporary amnesia. That's why we called her Raven – because of her black hair. When her memory came back she at least remembered her and her parents names. Unfortunately, when the police checked them out they found they didn't exist – for whatever reason. The social security numbers were faked and so they had to close the file."

Now Perry was more worried than ever. He and Stefan exchanged a long look. While the information still progressed in his mind to produce a suitable conclusion for his problem, he heard himself saying: "I see… so…"

"As I see it the only way to find out the truth would be a blood test," Silver finished the sentence. "I would advise you to leave it alone unless you want to open a lot of old files and old wounds."

* * *

When Raven returned to her office after she had spent the morning in court, she was happy to close the door behind her. She exhaled deeply and revelled in the silence of her office. As always, her secretary had already sorted her mail into two piles – important and unimportant. Just one letter was lying separated from the rest of the mail. It was addressed to her with the addition – personal -. She wrinkled her forehead when she recognised the handwriting. She sat down and opened the envelope. When she unfolded the sheet her hands were trembling. He hadn't contacted her in years and she had been glad for it. His message was short and disturbing:

"_Watch out. We have to meet. Don't try to find me. I'll find you." _

No signature. Not that a signature was necessary. She knew the sender.

* * *

Laura was annoyed. She had spent half of the day trying to get John Silver at the phone, but the man refused to talk to her. She knew he was staying at the ordinariate of the archbishop, but she certainly had her reasons not to go there. So all she could do was keep calling him again and again until he would agree to answer her questions.

Ellen Crane was apparently out to destroy her life like many people before. And like many people before, she would fail – badly.

* * *

"You're early," Stefan said, when Della entered his private living room. He was surprised to see her. In the morning he had had to convince her to consider a meeting with him for the next day and now she had suddenly appeared on his doorstep. Even without being a priest he could have seen something was deeply troubling her.

Della, the calm, composed Della he used to know was nervous and apparently she had been crying. He took her coat, offered a seat and gave her drink. No questions asked.

"Let me guess," he started to make it easier for her. "Laura."

"Who else?" she returned.

"And, as I see it, someone else as well," the priest said and lifted the newspaper with her and Glen's picture. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"I hope you don't believe any of this."

He approached her, placed his hands on her upper arms and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course not," he reassured her lowly. "I know you better than that, but you're afraid you don't know Perry anymore, right?"

"Yes," she admitted bluntly.

"Do you remember a time about 12 years ago?" he asked carefully.

She did. Vividly. It had been the year of Perry's appointment to the bench. The year he had left L.A. for San Francisco. The year she had stayed behind. The year Stefan had told her something she couldn't cope with.

~tbc~


	14. Chapter 14

I know it's been some time, but here's now the next installment of "The new Mrs. Robertson". Let me know what you think!

Thanks to Molly for being my beta.

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Fourteen**

_Los Angeles, 1976_

_When she had entered his door, he hadn't planned to tell her one thing. After all it wasn't on him to tell her the truth. It was Perry's problem, not his. _

_When she had started crying, the walls he had built around himself had started falling. He wasn't the reason for her tears, but again his wish to be the one who could dry them grew in him. _

_And when he had told her the truth, he had done his best to convince himself it was the best for her, because she ought to know more than Perry granted her. Delusional as he was, he thought he was doing her a favour, while all the time the not so sacred part of his soul wanted to have her. Not only her body, although in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; no, he wanted the reassurance she could see him the same way he saw her.  
_

_The better part of his soul knew she was his best friend's woman. He knew she loved Perry Mason and only him, he even knew she could never love anyone else, but he was too confused by her nearness to accept this knowledge. _

"_I'm sorry," he said and took her into his arms. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear." He mentally kicked himself for hurting her like this and realized how much he hurt himself when he caused her pain. _

_What Della had wanted to hear when she came to him was a reason to follow Perry to San Francisco, although he still didn't seem to contemplate marriage. As judge he couldn't afford any longer to become the center of rumours about a certain woman in his office. He needed a wife or be the confirmed bachelor, but having the cake and eating it was too out of question. _

"_But it explains a lot," she said as she pulled back after she had realized it was a priest who was holding her. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks red. "I just can't understand it." She shrugged and dried her tears with the handkerchief he had offered her. _

"_Of course you can't understand it, because you're different than Laura." _

"_I'm not talking about Laura," she said. "I'm talking about Perry." _

* * *

Laura's call had reached Perry in his car on his way back to the hotel. She had asked him for a short meeting in her office. Something in her voice had convinced him to see her, although he knew she knew how to use this for her advantage. For sure she wanted to talk about Glen and Della. He could easily imagine how the article about them disturbed her, although he doubted it was genuine jealousy that was the motivation for her rage. He knew her better than that.

When he reached her office, he noticed most of the employees had already left. When he entered the room, she stood at the window, her arms wrapped around her body, as if she needed to protect herself.

"Laura?" he asked, as he closed the door.

She turned and gave him a small smile. "I wasn't sure you would come."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, apparently tired. "Let's say times have changed." She offered him a seat and a drink.

"No thanks," he said, patting his injured knee.

"Right, your pills."

"What is it, Laura?" he asked when he realized she had no idea what to say or how to say it. "Is it about Glen and this stupid article? I can assure you…" She raised her hand, interrupting him before he could finish the sentence. "Don't… I think I know how to estimate what Della is doing there. I wanted to see you, because of this!"

She gave him the newspaper, but he simply ignored it. The tone in his voice was cold when he addressed her again: "I don't think Della is to blame for the attention your husband is paying her!"

"I saw them together before and believe me I know what's going on. But as I said, Della is not the reason I want to talk to you. She is!" She pointed on Raven's picture on the front page. Perry gave her a glance. Fury glittered in her eyes.

"The more I know her, the more I get the feeling the only reason William married her is to drive me insane. She has been here for a bit more than 2 months and she already has become partner. She's slowly kicking me out and feathering her own nest – at my expense!"

"Why would she do such a thing?" Perry asked calmly, but still tensed and put the newspaper back on her desk.

"Simply because she wants to get to the top! I talked to her and believe me I've seen through to her. She's nothing but an ambitious, manipulative piece of work!"

"I know someone else who walked into an office and became partner without lifting one finger," he objected, still very composed. At first she was taken aback, then Laura swallowed when she realized he was talking about her. "As far as I know, Ellen Crane has won some cases that prove her skills."

"I didn't realize you know her so well."

"I don't… But maybe you should try to trust people again."

Laura laughed bitterly, "As far as I can see it, I don't have many reasons to trust other people… not even my own husband is trustworthy anymore."

"Maybe you should start asking yourself why you don't feel like trusting people anymore," he suggested and rose. He left the office. Her tears came several minutes after the door had closed behind him.

* * *

On his way to the elevator Perry walked into Raven who carried a bunch of law books to her office. She smiled at when she passed him.

"Isn't it too late to burden yourself with those?" he asked lightly, because he felt the urgent need to talk to her.

"Tell that to the attorney for the other side… he loves bothering me in the evenings. You're Perry Mason, right?"

"That's a vile habit of all of them. And yes," he added. "I am." He opened the office door for her and held it open for her.

"Thank you," she said pleasantly, "You know, I read a lot about your work when I was a student. I even wrote a thesis about you."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes," she nodded as she dropped the books on her desk. "I did a comparision of the British criminal law and the American, based on one of your cases. That Mayfield case was a masterpiece of yours. It was you who inspired me to change my focus from economic law to criminal law. "

"Don't tell anyone. You can never know if they may use it against you sooner or later."

She laughed. "I doubt history will… But what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I discussed something with your mother in law," he said after a short hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me if she wants to sue me… I know she will sooner or later anyway."

"No comment."

Raven nodded in understanding. "Alright. I can live with that. But it's late… isn't there somebody waiting for you?"

"I wish I knew."

She smiled at him, thought for a moment, and then she said: "In case it helps… Glen and William are having dinner together. There can be nothing in tomorrow's papers you'll have to worry about "

**~tbc~**


	15. Chapter 15

_The plot thickens... watch out. Thanks to Molly!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Fifteen **

After finishing one drink (and declining a second), Della asked Stefan again why he had called her in the morning.

"What is it? You were quite cryptic."

Stefan sighed audibly before he answered her question. She noticed he was avoiding looking directly at her and her unease grew. Earlier he had mentioned a conversation they had had about twelve years ago. If the subject of that conversation was the same reason for Perry's strange behaviour, she would have a lot to endure in the future.

"I guess Perry didn't do what I asked him to do."

"That depends on what you asked of him."

"I asked him to tell you the whole truth, because you deserve it, but I guess he hasn't talked to you. I suspect, if he had, that you wouldn't be here now, but would be on your way home."

"These days he only talks in riddles. He asked me to stay with him in Denver and to be patient."

"And what is your impression of him?"

"He seems scared," she said matter-of-factly.

Stefan nodded. "He is scared. Decades ago he started playing a game he couldn't control and now it's started to blow up in his face."

"In what way?" she asked.

"You remember a conversation we had 12 years ago? You wore blue and had just returned from San Francisco after you had applied for a job there."

Della nodded. She remembered the day as if it had been just yesterday.

"We talked about a certain person back then." Stefan explained unnecessarily, as if he were trying to buy time before he found the courage to address the matter.

"Just say it," Della demanded impatiently.

"This person is here… here in Denver and Perry knows it."

She swallowed hard. She hadn't expected that.

"But how? Why?"

Stefan rose, opened the drawer of his desk and gave her a piece of a newspaper. When she looked at the picture she began to understand and, as she realized the full meaning, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you sure she is the one who…?" she asked and realized she was trembling.

"We aren't sure, but we have a lot of hints."

"And why isn't he telling me a thing?"

Stefan sighed. "For the same reason as back then. He's afraid of losing you. And he doesn't know how Laura will react when she finds out about this, not to mention her husband."

* * *

"So, Mr. Silver," Laura said with a smile on her face. "I'm happy you finally made it here. It wasn't easy to reach you."

"Because I didn't want to be reached," Silver answered. He had taken a seat in one of visitors' chairs in Laura's office, but he didn't look like someone who wanted to make himself too comfortable.

"That's a pity. I think we can be of help to each other."

"I doubt it. What do you want?"

Taken aback by his hostile behavior, Laura cleared her throat and said: "I told you on the phone: I received reliable information that you've known my daughter-in-law, Ellen Crane, since she was a teenager."

"That's true."

"In other words, you've known her since her first day in the orphanage, after her parents died in that car crash?"

"Actually, I've known her longer. I was a friend of her father."

"I see." She smiled. "So what can tell me about her… upbringing?"

Silver smiled: "I wasn't aware I was on the stand here."

"You're not… I just trying to find out what's wrong with Ellen. In my opinion she's quite unbalanced."

"Unbalanced?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow. "And how can I help?"

"You've known her for a very long time. Maybe she's always been like this…" Laura's voice trailed off. Silver smiled coldly at her.

"You want me to confirm she's mentally unstable?" Silver asked.

"You got me wrong," Laura said. "I just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted. Believe me, Ellen isn't unstable… not like you were in the past."

"I beg you pardon?" Laura's face became expressionless. She wasn't used to someone who played her psychological problems so openly against her.

"You were the one who received a psychological treatment, because you suffered from depressions. I can assure you, your daughter-in-law never suffered from depressions. If you'll excuse me now, I have another appointment to attend."

He rose and strolled to the door, smiling to himself.

"For a priest," Laura's voice was cold as ice now. "For a priest you're a bit too self satisfied."

"We all have our failures," he returned amused. "My vice is my ego... just like yours."

"Or maybe there's another reason why you try to protect her?"

"Don't hold your breathe, Mrs. Robertson. As far as I can estimate it, you're as far away from the truth as from a decent behavior toward someone who saved your husband's law office. Have a nice evening."

* * *

On his way to the elevator John Silver sensed a pair of eyes watching him. He stopped, smiled, and turned.

"I thought I told you not to search for me."

"As I see it, you're the one running after me," Raven said, as she stepped out of her door and into the lonely hallway. "What are you doing here? Fraternizing with my enemies?" she asked teasingly.

"I don't know what she was doing, but I certainly wasn't fraternizing."

He looked over her shoulder, closely observing Laura's office door. It was closed.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

She pointed at her office. "Feel free to join me."

He smirked and shook his head: "Some public place… I need a safe environment. I'm not sure I can trust you.. or myself, behind a closed door."

A shadow crossed her face. "I thought we had left this behind us."

"Some things never change."

Silence fell. Then she agreed: "Alright… so when and where?"

"Tomorrow evening. 8 p.m. I'll pick you up."

She nodded in agreement and went back to her office.

"Ellen?"

She stopped and turned her head. The last time she had seen him, he had used the name he had given her a lifetime ago. Now he was using her real name, something he had never done before.

"Do you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean?"

Understanding the meaning of the quote she smiled and shook her head. "Whatever she told you, it's not true. I'm not after her or her life. I don't want any of it."

"Then watch out, kiddo, because she's after you."

* * *

The foyer of the hotel was anything but busy at this time of the evening and so he immediately saw her standing at the reception counter as he stepped out of the revolving door. He also noticed the suitcases at her feet. His heart started racing when he put two and two together. Ignoring the pain in his leg he headed faster in her direction and approached her the moment she left the counter.

"Della? What is going on here?"

"You're the detective," she countered. "You tell me."

He looked accusingly at the suitcases.

"Where are you going?"

She followed his eyes and had to smile. He had seen the suitcases and instantly thought she was leaving and, if she judged the expression on his face correctly, the mere thought of that cut his heart into pieces. A bellboy cleared his throat, stepped between them, and picked up the suitcases. Perry's eyes followed him as he carried them to the elevator, a young couple following him.

"I'm going upstairs in my room," Della explained. "I want to think about a suitable way to ask questions, I should have asked a long time ago."

**~tbc~**


	16. Chapter 16

_First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Barbara Hale! Our classy, wonderful lady turns 89 (?) today and I wish her all the best! _

_I just wish I could offer something more cheerful to celebrate her special day, but I can't... so let's just go on and see Perry and Della handle the truth... _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Sixteen **

Raven had waited several minutes after John Silver's departure before she stormed into Laura's office. Taken by surprise, Laura looked up from the file she was reading and looked with big eyes at Raven who didn't bother to greet her properly. Driven by anger, she planted her hands on Laura's desk and bent forward. Her blue eyes glittered with a fury Laura hadn't seen before, but reminded her of someone.

"Just for the record, if you ever try again to find something in my past to use against me or my position in this office, I'll crash you like a hammer on an ice cube! Do you understand me?"

Laura was completely taken off guard by Raven's outburst and leaned back to establish a safe distance between herself and her furious daughter in law. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, defending herself nervously. Suddenly she couldn't bear Raven's eyes on her and avoided them by focusing on a point somewhere over Raven's shoulder.

"I think you know but the worst is, you think it's your God given right to stomp on other people, but those times are over now. I know you've recently spent your lousy days asking yourself why the hell William chose to marry me of all people and I have to admit, at first I asked myself the same, but then I started to understand…" she suddenly smiled: "He wanted to give me pleasure of having you as a mother-in-law. Can one figure these artists!"

One second later she slammed the door behind her and Laura asked herself if she had dreamed the whole incident.

* * *

It was after midnight when Perry and Della decided to take a break from their exhausting conversation. Of course, she had known beforehand what he had just told her, but hearing it out of his mouth hurt nevertheless.

She sat at the table and played with her empty cup. The coffee they had ordered hours ago was cold and bitter and she seconded the feeling in her heart. The room was quite dark; only the lamp on the bar was switched on and she could make out his silhouette across the room. He sat in the armchair by the window, leaning on his walking stick. The distance between them was safe, but unaccustomed, since they had always had a close physical relationship – before and after they had become more than boss and secretary to each other.

"So, why are you telling me all this now, after all those years?" she asked wearily, rubbing her eyes.

"Because I realized I was unfair to you by letting you believe me staying here had anything to do with my feelings for Laura," he explained.

"But isn't this the reason after all?" she asked and looked straight at him. "Isn't all this just about Laura and what she means to you?"

"No," he shook his head. "This is about my daughter."

"Your and Laura's daughter," Della corrected him. "Or do you mean to tell me Laura being her mother has nothing to do with all this?"

"Not the way you might think," he said and cleared his throat. "I talked to Laura earlier this evening. She has no idea that Ellen could be her child."

"You told her…" Della started, already upset.

"No," he reassured her quickly. "But things aren't running smoothly between them. Laura fears Ellen is out to destroy her."

"Laura always fears someone is out to destroy her," Della commented dryly. Perry replied nothing. He turned his head to have a look at her. He had rarely seen her so unhappy. She hadn't cried, hadn't blamed him for anything, although he saw in her face she wanted to lash out on him.

"And what do you intend to do now?" she asked. "That girl deserves to know who she is. This tip toeing around is wrong."

"I know. That's why I need to know more about the time the girl came into the orphanage."

"And if Silver refuses to help you?"

"Then I'll have to dig further… I'm sure Stefan can help me to find people who have stayed at the orphanage with her, after the couple that adopted her died."

Speaking of Stefan, since it seemed to be a night of truths, Della decided to make a confession of her own. Would it put their relationship more at risk than it already was? Maybe, but this conversation was overdue anyway.

"Stefan told me, you know."

"What did he tell you?"

"Back then," she drew a deep breath. "He told me about the baby and that Laura had decided to give her up for adoption."

"When did he tell you that?" Perry asked aghast.

"Twelve years ago," Della answered lowly. "It was hardly what I wanted to hear, but it helped me to make a decision."

"What decision?" he asked, still tonelessly as he tired to remember what had happened twelve years ago.

"Not to go to San Francisco with you," Della explained. "I don't know why or how, but he seemed to know I was troubled, because… well," she broke off, collecting her thoughts. "Anyway, he told me about the baby and how much it affected you to let Laura and her go. Can't say I understand why you decided to give up your child, but I suddenly understood why you refused to commit yourself again to someone else. Even to me."

"And Stefan told you all that?" Perry asked, now breathless.

"Yes."

"You never said a thing."

She shrugged exhaustedly: "What was there to say? Laura is Laura."

"I wish you would stop feeling second best to her..."

She didn't answer. Phrasing her thoughts would be worse than hearing it from him. Suddenly she felt the enormous wish to escape. She had reached the limit of her ability to cope. She needed to go and have some time for herself.

"I think I have to sleep now." She rose and picked up her coat.

"Della…"

"Not tonight. Please."

He nodded, letting her go. For tonight.

**~tbc~**

_I think I have to renew my promise that this story will end well for our favourite couple. But what's a story without suspense and without the question how a couple can be stronger than the problems they're facing? _


	17. Chapter 17

_I guess it's about time to mess things up... I mean more than usual... enjoy! And thanks to Molly ;-)_

**The new Mrs. Robertson - Seventeen **

Deep down inside, Glen Robertson knew what to do. He also knew the consequences and he knew he didn't have much choice if he wanted to find a loophole in the mess that was called his life. As every life altering decision though this one was a hard one to make.

He sat in his car, staring at the sunrise. The color of the sky was fading from red to a soft orange and from orange to blue. A beautiful spring day lay ahead. He reached into his jacket to pull out his cigarette case, but he stopped in the middle of his movement when a stabbing pain went through his arm and then reached his chest. He held his breath and waited. Cold sweat covered his forehead, then slowly the pain subsided. He relaxed and started breathing normally. He opened the window and drew in some of the fresh morning air. He forgot about the cigarette and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

Stefan Corro hadn't expected to see Perry Mason so soon again and certainly not at this hour. It was hardly 8 a.m. in the morning and he had just finished his morning prayer when the lawyer demanded to see him. Stefan saw instantly Mason was furious. He also saw the attorney was tired and, since he could hardly stand, he also noticed his leg must hurt badly. Nevertheless, he had made the effort of coming here in the morning without announcement and that could only mean one thing. Della had told Perry that she had already known what he had been trying to keep from her all those years.

"What is it?" Stefan asked nevertheless, offering Perry a seat that he declined.

"You know why I'm here... Friend."

Stefan sighed and sank on his chair, "I see Della finally talked to you."

"You betrayed me," Perry stated coldly. "And you hurt Della in the process." In Perry's voice lay no doubt about what was worse for him.

"I only did what I thought was best for her. Or do you want to tell me it was fair on your part to shut her out like this?"

"Everything I did was protecting her."

"No, you kept her emotionally at an arm's length. I've been watching the two of you for decades now and I've seen how much she had to suffer because you couldn't make up your mind!" Stefan rose and started pacing the room, his hands hidden in his pockets. The lawyer said nothing and waited. Something in the way Stefan ranted against him told him just to wait until the bubble burst and the priest revealed himself.

"How often did I tell you to marry her?" Stefan asked. "How often did I tell you give her what she deserved instead of running around like a confirmed bachelor who made sure to have a warm bed at night?"

"You know it's not been like that. Our relationship was never based on convenience and it never was a casual affair!"

"I doubt that. Most of the time things are just like they seem to be. You treated her badly."

"That's what you think of me?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes."

"And that's why you felt the need to tell her about the child Laura and I had... You knew I love her. And what was the result? She left me, without telling me why. Tell me one thing, Stefan, were you happy when you knew it was over between us?"

"No," the priest admitted bitterly. "It broke my heart."

* * *

Della hadn't slept the whole night and now a terrible headache made her morning a living hell. Deep down inside she craved so much for Perry and his strong embrace that she wanted to cry, while the rational part of her fought her wish to be with him no matter what and no questions asked. No questions asked. When had she started asking questions the answers to which she couldn't chew?

Back then she had never questioned Stefan's good intentions when he told her about Laura and her baby, but today she wasn't so sure of them. It made her uncomfortable to think she could be the reason for a long friendship like Perry and Stefan's being in jeopardy, but nothing else made sense. God, she hated chaos and knowing she was the center of it. Stefan, Glen, Laura, Raven, Perry... they all were part of a complicated net that was now waving in a big storm and was threatened to be torn apart.

She didn't want to leave Perry. She didn't want to be separated from him again. It was unthinkable to live again without him, but wouldn't she lose her dignity when she stayed, no questions asked? She had always hesitated to demand more than he could give, because she feared to losing him, only to find out she now had lost him because she hadn't asked for more.

She sipped from her coffee cup and checked her clock. She should get dressed and search for Perry. Since she was almost sure he felt as bad as she did, she assumed he was more than ready to face her. They were never good at avoiding each other.

On her way to the bathroom she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was Perry, she rushed to the door and opened it without checking her appearance.

"Glen," she said lamely, when she saw Laura's husband on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he said and swallowed. He looked terrible. His face was pale and he had dark shadows under his eyes. "Please, Della... I need a place to sit."

Realizing he wasn't well at all, she asked him in and took him to the armchair at the window and gave him a glass of water.

"Maybe I should call a doctor," she said worried.

"No, thank you... I just didn't sleep... I've been driving around the whole night." He sipped his water, breathing heavily.

"Did you argue with Laura?"

He shook his head, "When she wasn't home at ten I gave up waiting and drove to the office. She wasn't there either... then I just drove around and ended in the mountains outside the city."

"You should call her, she must be worried."

"I'm not so sure..." he looked up to her and a sudden smile crossed his face. "But you're worried, right?"

She swallowed. She was worried because he didn't look well and she feared for his health, but not because he meant more to her than he should.

"Yes, a bit... you should really see a doctor."

"No thank you."

"We'll see about that. I'll be right back," she said quickly and vanished into the bathroom.

Della was brushing her teeth when she heard a rumbling noise out of her bedroom. Alarmed she spit the tooth paste into the sink and hastened to the door. She found Glen kneeling on the floor. He was breathing unsteady and pressed his hand on his left arm.

"Stay calm and breathe as normally as possible," she said while dialing 911.

**~tbc~**


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to Molly!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Eighteen **

An ambulance took Glen to the hospital while Della tried her best to reach first Perry, who wasn't in his room, then Laura, but she wasn't at home and according to her secretary no one had seen her in the office either. In the end she asked for Raven or her husband. Unfortunately, Raven was in the office; her husband out of town, and unfortunately she took the call. Della swallowed while the secretary put her through. She hadn't met the young woman so far and, if she was who Perry believed she was, she wasn't sure she wanted it. If she were any other woman's daughter, but not Laura's...

"This is Della Street... I'm sorry to disturb you, but your father-in-law has had a heart attack."

Glad she had managed to phrase this without mixing up the words, Della exhaled. A short silence followed.

"Oh, my god... what happened? Where is he?" Raven asked breathlessly.

"At General I think... listen, I couldn't reach Laura..." Della's voice trailed off and she heard how Raven held her breath for a short moment.

"Oh... I don't know where she is... but let me handle this. We'll find her."

"Alright." Della sighed and wasn't sure if she should hang up or not.

"Miss Street?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for calling."

* * *

When Raven rushed out of the building to get her car from the parking lot, she heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw John Silver approaching her with quick steps.

"Ellen! Wait!" he yelled and she stopped. In a mixture of annoyance and nervousness she raised her hand. "I've no time. Glen is in the hospital and I can't find his useless wife!"

Silver nodded. He was out of breath and it took him a moment before he could speak again. "You know what? If you want to know where Laura is, you should ask the guy in the car on the other side of the street. He's been following me since I left the convent this morning."

"What?" Raven let her eyes roam their environment. She detected a black car.

"The black car?" she asked sternly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not James Bond, but the man's much too obvious. A real idiot, but I'm sure it's no coincidence he's following me and before you ask, I doubt the Vatican has sent him after me. I guess your mother in law has cold feet."

"I can't believe she would send a private eye after you..." Raven said in disbelief. "Why? It makes no sense."

"I beg you pardon. She's calling anybody but Santa Claus, trying to find who and what you are. I refused to help her and she obviously doesn't have the guts to go after the archbishop... so who do you think is she after?" It was rhetoric question, she knew that. Biting her lips she contemplated what to do next. She had no way to reach Laura, but the man in the car was available. Silver watched her staring at the car and made a face when he concluded what she was thinking: "You won't talk to him. We should call the police..."

"Not yet..." she returned, already focusing on the man in the car.

"Didn't you just say you have to go to the hospital?" Silver asked nervously.

"I will, after I talked to him. Want to join me?"

"Actually no," he answered, but followed her nevertheless because she was already crossing the street, heading towards the black car. When the man saw her approaching the car, he became suddenly very busy. He opened his car door, jumped out and started running. Raven, who had seen this coming, started following him. Silver called after her, but she didn't listen and so he quickened his pace as well, but Raven though running on high heels and the man she was chasing were both faster than he was. On his way, the stranger ran and bumped into several people. An old woman fell, a kid had to jump aside and ended up on the street. Silver headed towards the young girl and picked her up before a car could hit her. Her mother screamed, other people were yelling and complaining. Then he looked up and noticed Raven's long black hair in the distance. The man was crossing the street again with her on his heels. She was so close she could grab his jacket. A signal-horn echoed through the air, drowning the noise of the lively street. Raven's head of hair vanished from view and the ugly sound of a car hitting a body paralyzed him. It was the last thing he knowingly heard; everything else turned in the sequence only a dream could produce.

* * *

Della sat in the waiting area of the hospital, holding a cup of cold coffee in her hand. She felt absolutely misplaced and lonely. She became angry because she had spent the whole morning trying to reach those people who were supposed to care for Glen Robertson, simply because they were his family, but after Raven had hung up the phone, she hadn't heard from anyone. No Raven, no Laura, no William, and on top, no Perry. He hadn't been in his room and no one had seen him leaving the hotel. She got the feeling that these days she simply misjudged every person around her. She had the feeling that calling the ambulance while Glen had been in her room would turn against her anyway.

While going to the hospital she had tried to prepare herself for the questions she was going to face from Perry and, of course, from Laura. She was sure the woman would rediscover her matrimonial instincts the second she learned where Glen had been when he had had the heart attack or whatever it was. Not exactly a party she wanted to attend as the guest of honor, but she somehow doubted her wishes would count.

She got rid off her coffee and went to the pay phone in the hallway, trying again to reach Perry.

* * *

Laura Robertson entered the office of Stefan Corro with the strange feeling that something was very wrong. She hadn't seen or talked to him for 30 years and she couldn't say she had missed him. Unlike Perry or Glen, Stefan had never been the one she could call a friend. She knew he had never liked her, had never liked her ambitions or the way she saw life. Actually, their last meeting had been a disaster, because he had made it quite clear to her how much he detested her decision. He was one of three persons that knew her secret and that made him dangerous. Being a priest or not made no difference in his case.

Stefan had called her in the morning, after she had spent a sleepless night in her study, and had demanded to see her. He had been anything but friendly, but the advantage was on his side and he knew it.

He wasn't smiling at her when she stopped in front of his desk.

"Sit down," he said coldly and finished a signature. He closed the file, leaned back and let his eyes rest on her.

"What is it? Why am I here?" Laura asked when the silence became too uncomfortable to bear.

"You're here because I heard you've found a new... well, let's call it nemesis."

"Excuse me?"

Stefan reopened the file he had just closed and took out the article announcing Raven as William Robertson's wife. He gave it to her, but Laura refused to have a look at it.

"I don't see your point," she said, tensed.

"My point is that you're making a mistake – again."

He closed the file and threw it across the table so that it ended on her lap.

"Read it. I'll leave you alone. Take your time and consider that Perry knows about it."

Laura's mouth opened, but he raised his hand, soliciting silence. He left the room and locked the door. Realizing she had no choice, she opened the file and started reading...

* * *

Though the pain in his leg had become unbearable, Perry hastened down the hallway of the hospital. When he had returned to the hotel, the assistant manager had told him an ambulance had been called to Della's room in the morning, but he had no detailed information about what had happened. As his brain had connected the words 'Della' and 'hospital' and had formed it into a, at least for him, logical conclusion, he had fallen into a deep dark hole. He had instantly turned and had asked the assistant to call his driver because he needed a lift to the hospital. An emotional flood mixed of fear and self-blame had paralyzed him. He had left her alone the night before. He had let her go, although he knew how hurt and exhausted she had been. He hadn't even called her in the morning, because he couldn't wait to get his hands on Stefan. He had taken her for granted... wasn't she the healthy one of them? Wasn't she the one who used to take care of him? All this was running repeatedly through his head while he was on his way to the hospital.

Supported by his walking stick, he stormed in the ER and stopped the first nurse he saw crossing the hallway.

"I'm searching for Della Street. She was taken here about two hours ago," he said nervously.

The nurse, who noticed with slight irritation that he was holding her upper arm, shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I never heard the name."

The lawyer tightened his grip and now the eyes of the nurse widened with fear. She looked nervously around, but nobody seemed to take notice of them.

"Listen, I can have a look at the records, but for that you have to let me go..." she said quietly and then he noticed that she had become pale. He released her instantly and apologized.

"I need to know where she is," he said, now less stern. The nurse nodded and returned, "Just a minute, please... what was again the name?"

"Street. Della Street."

"Perry!"

He heard her voice and forgot about the nurse. He even forgot about his leg and the constant pain as he turned. Della stood only a few meters away from him. As always, she was perfectly dressed and every strand of her hair was in its place. She looked perfectly healthy to him, but also deeply puzzled.

"What happened?" he asked desperately as he approached her and grabbed her elbows. He pulled her against him, attentively checking her appearance. "Are you alright? When I heard you were in the hospital..."

"You thought I was here... for treatment?" she asked astonished.

"Well... they told me the ambulance took you to the hospital."

"I see..."

"You scared me," he said lowly.

"I tried to reach you, but... Perry, I'm not the patient in here. It's Glen, he had a heart attack. I just talked to the doctor."

Della took his hand when she saw how confused he was and led him to a row of chairs in the corner of the hallway. "He was at the hotel and I couldn't reach Laura after I called the ambulance. That's why I'm here."

"He was at the hotel?" Perry asked without looking at her.

"Yes."

"Where?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer. His heart beating in his chest and his knee.

"He was in my room and when you really dare to ask me what he did there, I'll get up from this chair and you won't see me again..."

**~tbc~**

_Thanks everybody for reading. In case you enjoy the story... reviews are highly appreciated!_

_Okay, I asked for comments, but I'm not willing to accept any more reviews that are posted anonymously and without giving me the opportunity to reply directly to the people who wrote them. I'm sorry for some very loyal readers who supported me, but a few minutes ago I disabled the anomymous comment feature. Again I'm sorry. I really like discussing my story with everybody who wants to talk about it or has suggestions for me. I'm about to finish this story, but it's mine, my time is limited, because I'm busy and I do this for fun, like most of the writers as well and I write how my time and my pace allow it. Rant over. Have a nice day, folks and thanks to everybody for reading!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_I promised the plot would thicken... and it does. I big thank you goes to Molly who deserves a fat prize for being a speedy beta!_

**The new Mrs. Robertson - Nineteen**

"So what happened to Glen?" Perry asked instead. He was too relieved to see Della unharmed and healthy to restart a discussion about Glen at this moment. One wrong word and the situation could escalate. He reminded himself that he knew her too well to believe an egregious betrayal was going on between her and Glen. Whatever the reason for his presence in her hotel room was, she obviously had saved Glen's life. Anything else was secondary in this moment.

"Evidently, he had a heart attack," she explained, more relaxed now. "At least that's what the paramedics said before they brought him to the hospital."

"And where's Laura?"

"That's the million dollar question. Nobody seems to know where she is. I called her office, but I only talked to Raven and she said she wanted to come to the hospital, but she hasn't appeared either."

"I see," Perry mused. "Do you want to wait here?"

"Yes... at least until someone from his family shows up."

He nodded, but knew better than to make a comment he would later regret.

"Coffee?" he asked instead.

"Make it a tea and I'm all yours."

* * *

As if a trance had taken possession of her, Laura Robertson had entered the hospital around lunch time. After she had read the file Stefan had given her, she had convinced him to let her go, because she had to think about this. When she had reached her office, an hysterical Audrey had told her Glen was in the hospital and that everybody had been searching for her. Unable to drive herself, she had ordered a cab and had gone to the hospital without actually knowing what was really happening.

As she talked to the nurse behind the counter, who told her when and why Glen had been brought to the hospital, she had slowly come back to reality.

"Excuse me, but..." she shook at her head and looked puzzled at the young nurse. "Please, where was my husband?"

"At the Havenhurst, Ma'am."

"The hotel?"

"Yes, a woman called the ambulance. I've seen her in the waiting area. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Thank you."

* * *

Laura turned, feeling completely numb. Della and Perry stayed at the Havenhurst. Della Street. Laura's eyes narrowed and she headed straight for the waiting area, only to find out Della wasn't there.

"I talked to Stefan this morning," Perry said, after he and Della had sat down in the cafeteria.

"This morning? So that's where you were."

"Yes."

"I searched for you, you know," she said, trying not to sound too accusatory.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to him."

"Really? Because he did something of which you didn't approve ?" Della asked a bit ironically.

"Because he did something behind my back, with what I would call self-serving intentions," Perry objected.

"What kind of self-serving intentions?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"He didn't admit it directly, but I think he told you about the baby because he loved you and wanted you to realize you were wasting your time with me," he summed up. He watched her closely as she leaned back, thinking about her answer.

"I guess it's partly my own fault," she said half a minute later. "I should have kept a certain distance from him, but he was there, and listened to me while I tried to figure out what I wanted... or what you wanted, when you got the appointment for San Francisco."

"You ran away from me without another word."

"I didn't run away..." she shook her head. "I told you I wanted to stay in L.A. And you didn't object."

"Because I didn't know what to tell you. You were quite insistent."

She chewed her inner cheeks, "Back then, I thought I wasn't worth the fight... but I got over it," she shrugged.

"When?" he asked curiously.

"When you told me you would step down for me and defend me, after Arthur Gordon was killed. I knew then I had made the mistake when I let my doubts get the best of me... and in the last few months it was happening again. I mentally kicked myself every time I let Laura hurt me with one of her remarks or looks and don't tell me she didn't," she raised her voice, as he wanted to object, "Because we both know how she is. I'm just the one who can admit it."

"Alright. I was wrong, when I didn't tell you about the baby and I was also wrong when I allowed Laura to be an obstacle between us."

"Just go on..." she encouraged him. "I won't stop you."

"The question is, how to change that. When Laura is Raven's mother and I'm her father, she'll remain a part of our life somehow."

"That's true. But it's on you to decide, how close she'll be to you."

"We aren't even close now, in case you haven't noticed it. I made my decision, Della."

"I'm glad to hear that. I made mine as well and came to one conclusion."

"Which is?"

"If I'm going to stay, it'll be only on one condition."

* * *

Laura paced the waiting area. She had tried to reach the doctor who was treating Glen, but he was unavailable, and the nurse had told her she couldn't see Glen, because they were still doing tests on him. The thoughts on her mind were running wild without any structure or order. They were alternating between Glen, Ellen, and Perry. She was scared and nervous, unable to say what she needed to do first. Stefan had said Perry knew about the possibility of who Raven could be, but wasn't he demanding any proof? Why was Glen at Della's hotel? What if he died? What if Raven knew everything and was in Denver to seek revenge? Wouldn't that be the only explanation to make sense, considering the way she had sneaked her way into the office and the family?

"Laura?"

She turned quickly when she heard Perry calling her. Her insecure smile faded immediately when she Della at his side.

"There you are," Laura said coldly. "Could someone explain to me what has happened to my husband?"

"It seems Glen had a heart attack," Perry explained as he approached her. "If Della hadn't called the ambulance, he would be dead by now."

"Is that so?" Laura asked and turned to Della. "The nurse told me he was at your hotel. Were you alone with him?"

"Actually, yes," Della said.

"He wasn't home all night," Laura said briskly, but added nothing. The accusation hung in the air.

"And what is it you're suggesting?"

"I don't think I have to say it out loud..."

"Laura," Perry interrupted her mildly. "I think you know, what you're accusing Della of is hardly based on common sense."

"Don't you think that's something she can tell me herself?" Laura snapped.

"Actually, Laura, what you're implying is hardly worth a reply."

For several minutes both women were staring at each other. Perry watched them and waited. Two women he'd known for over 30 years and had been in love with. Two women that couldn't be more different in their way of living and attitude toward life and yet it was no question for him whom he loved more. He just didn't know how it could take him so long to realize it.

But before he could put an end to the argument, another person decided to step in.

"For heaven's sake, what is wrong with you?" Raven shouted across the hallway. She and John Silver had just left the elevator and couldn't help overhearing Laura's accusations toward Della.

Three heads turned around in a flash and six pairs of eyes widened in surprise as Raven, obviously furious, approached Laura.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked, her face now pale like the wall behind her.

"What I am doing here? John and I were talking to the doctor... something you should do, instead of being here and behaving like your... nasty old self! We've tried to reach you for hours! Where the hell have you been?" she screamed angrily, but then didn't bother to wait for Laura to answer. Raven just continued to rant at Laura, ignoring the people in the busy hallway.

"Guess what happened to us this morning... John noticed a man was following him. A pity the man was hardly Sam Spade, because he started running the moment he realized we had seen him. And now this joke of an investigator is down in the emergency room, because he was hit by a truck while trying to escape. Tell me, Laura, did you call again one of your friends, asking them to find out something about me so that you could get rid of me?"

"No..." Laura whispered. "It wasn't like that." Now she was the one who looked as if she had been run down by a truck. Her face was white and she was trembling. It was obvious she had lost her composure. She grabbed the rest of the nearest chair and sat down. "I was busy this morning..." Laura said quickly, looking helplessly at Perry.

"Busy... well great, then do me a favor and go to that doctor and just for once concentrate on your husband and not on yourself! You have no idea how sick I am of you and your self-serving behavior!"

"Ellen..." Perry said calmly. "That's enough."

"What do you know?" Ellen blasted him. "This woman is a danger to everybody who is close to her. Everything she touches gets poisoned!"

"Mrs. Robertson, maybe you should just do what she says... before she blows. She once hit my nose with a billiard ball... I can assure you it wasn't pretty," John Silver remarked calmly.

"I think I can imagine that," Laura said tonelessly, but didn't move. She remained completely still, watching Raven who leaned back against the wall.

"You know what's so sad about you?" Raven asked, now less agile. "If your husband dies, which is not unthinkable, you're the one to blame and no one else. I just want to know how you can you live with yourself? And if that private eye dies, it'll be the third person within a year who dies because of you. Now how can you justify that?"

"Ellen..." Laura started.

"Get out of my sight!" Raven hissed. "Just move!"

**~tbc~**

_Because I received so many kind and wonderful message regarding this story and decision to disable the anonymous reviews, I decided to change my mind again. Again thanks to everybody who reads and takes his/her time to review!_**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks to Molly for editing this :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Twenty**

Five minutes later, the little assembly had dissolved. Laura had been allowed to see Glen and Raven was trying to reach William. After he was sure both women wouldn't overhear them, Silver turned to Perry and Della.

"I would like to talk to you, Mason," he said seriously.

Perry and Della exchanged a glance. "About what?" the lawyer asked.

"About Ellen. It's important."

"Della will join us," Perry said. "I have nothing to hide from her."

"Alright. Your hotel room in one hour?"

Perry nodded, giving Della the hint to leave.

* * *

Laura held Glen's hand while he was sleeping. His appearance had been a shock for her. For the first time since she had known him, he was ill. Deathly ill, though the doctors had the impression he could make it. The prescription for a full recovery was rest and a life without stress. Laura closed her eyes, wondering how to tell what she had learned this morning without stressing him.

* * *

"The major problem," Silver explained, "Was the alcohol. Shortly after she came to the orphanage, Ellen developed a severe alcohol problem. The police had to pick her up several times and then one night she ended in the drunk tank of the local authorities, after she had tried to kill herself, but had failed, because she was too drunk to use the gun properly. I realized I had to act. She was under my care and it was my responsibility to make sure she wouldn't end up in the gutter or worse."

"And what did you do?" Della asked curiously.

"I convinced her to go through a withdrawal."

"You sent her into a sanatorium?" Perry asked.

"No. I took her to a lonely cabin and there she stayed until her body was detoxicated."

"You did all that without professional help?" Perry asked derisively.

"Ellen didn't trust anyone at time. The only person she talked or listened to was me and she was clever. She would have escaped any institution in which she had felt imprisoned. My plan worked. In all those years, Ellen experienced just one relapse. It happened after she had realized she would never find her real parents, because the social security numbers of the couple that adopted her had been faked, just as their names had been changed. There was no way to trace their past."

"Does that mean, we are still just assuming Ellen is Laura's daughter?" Della asked.

"Let's say the case the bishop described me matches the story of Mr. Mason. Ellen could be the child Mrs. Robertson gave away. Both girls were born in England, both adoptive couples died in a car crash when the girls were fourteen."

Silence fell. Then Della said: "So I guess the blood test is the only way to find out the truth."

"Yes," Silver agreed. "But I have say, I won't give my blessing to anything like that. If Laura is her mother, independently who the father is..." he gave Perry a glance. "Ellen will have a lot to chew and I don't know if I want to risk her health like this. She's a dry alcoholic, but an alcoholic. Too much emotional stress could cause another relapse and if Mrs. Robertson is not her mother,another hope to find out who she is will be dashed. I don't want this for her."

* * *

After Silver had left the hotel suite, Perry buried his face in his hands and sighed, exhausted. Della watched him from across the room. She didn't envy him the decision he had to make. She knew, now that he had actually become closer to Raven, he simply needed to know if she could be his child. And if she turned out to be his, he wanted to get to know her. Della was also sure having Perry as a father would compensate for having Laura for a mother, but that was something Silver couldn't know and so she understood his doubts. What if the whole thing turned out to be a false hope? Somehow Della was sure that he had just started realizing what he had given up all those years ago and that Perry would try to find a way to his daughter, no matter if Laura agreed or not.

She slowly crossed the room and placed her hands on his shoulders. First he was startled, then he relaxed when she started easing his tight muscles.

"It's okay. I thought you could need a little distraction."

"I'm not sure what I need."

"That's why I am here."

He had to smile, "Yes, maybe that's what you just do."

"You should sleep a bit. It was a long day, after a very short night."

"I doubt I can sleep." he patted his injured knee.

"You forgot your pills?" she asked.

"They're in your purse," he answered with a grin. "I always said sooner or later you'll be the death of me."

With a sigh she removed her hands and started searching for her purse. When she had detected it under a cushion she have him the bottle and a glass of water.

"What about dinner?" he asked, and realized they hadn't eaten the whole day.

"No, thanks... I still receive messages from the sandwich I had in the hospital... I guess I'll go now." She placed a kiss on his check and picked up her coat.

"What?" he asked, checking his watch. "Why?"

"I need to talk to a certain someone."

"Della..." Did he just look vulnerable? She stopped dead and looked at him. Her facial expression softened when she saw how disappointed he was, because she was about to leave. She returned to him and kissed his mouth.

"I'll be back," she whispered, as they parted again. "Reminding you about the promise you made this afternoon."

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

When it was time to go home, Laura hardly knew how her feet carried her through the door. She had never been so tired before. The doctors had told her Glen would be fine for the night and had given her advice to go home and get some rest. Though she doubted she would find peace, she had agreed and gone home. The house was dark and empty. On her way home she had repeatedly told herself there was nothing and no one who was waiting for her and the deeper insight hadn't made her life more bearable.

She was already on her way upstairs when she noticed she wasn't alone. There was no noise, no glimpse of a person in the corner of the eye, just the disturbing feeling of not being alone. Her heartbeat increased, but she had never been a quitter. She turned and went downstairs. She searched every room, switched lights on and off, always waiting to find someone who was waiting for her behind a door. The last room she entered was her study. A large room with big windows and a huge desk. Rain was falling against the big windows. When had it started raining? She checked her coat. It was wet as well. Telling herself she was just tired, she decided to leave the room and take a hot bath. That was the moment she saw the gun on her desk. The gun of a stranger, not her gun.

Then she heard a door falling into its lock and the world around her froze...

* * *

The rain stopped as Della left her rented car and headed toward the door of the ordinariate. She hadn't announced herself, but she was sure Stefan was home tonight. From the street she could see the light was switched on in his office. She rang the doorbell and she told the young priest who opened the door she wanted to see the archbishop. When the young man hesitated she told him her name and asked him to call the bishop.

When Stefan appeared in the hallway, he tore the glasses from the bridge of his nose and welcomed her warmly.

"Della! Come in! It's been raining like hell out there!"

"Don't worry. The rain has stopped."

"Would you please to bring us some tea, Bob?" Stefan asked the younger man. "We'll be in my study."

"Of course, Excellence."

The priest left discreetly and Stefan took Della to his office.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, after he had closed the door and had taken her wet coat.

"Well, I thought I should be the one asking you that," she replied with a smile.

"Excuse me?" He have her a puzzled look.

"You heard me, Stefan. What exactly is it you want from me?"

She crossed the room, approaching him and ended up so close he could smell her perfume. He avoided her questioning eyes and felt how the blood flooded his cheeks. He tried to step back, but found himself stepping forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, feeling how his throat became dry and somehow tight.

"I think you know," she replied lowly and bent over to kiss him. He forgot to breathe, but the shock over her sudden move passed quickly and he found himself returning her kiss with growing passion.

The knock at the door was what startled him. He heard a cup bursting on the floor and a hot liquid burning the skin of his hand. The book fell out of his hand and he reacted just in time, before he fell from the couch.

"Yes?" he asked, sweat covering his forehead. He sat up as a young priest entered his study.

"A visitor for you, Excellence," he announced and moved quickly across the room to help the bishop to clear the mess the broken teacup had left on the floor.

"It's alright, Bob. I can take care of that myself. Who wants to see me?"

"Miss Street, Sir."

"Miss Street?... Well, let her in."

"Yes, Excellence."

Father Bob left the study and Stefan took his time to collect his thoughts. He hadn't had that dream in ages and he had hoped the times when they had cost him his good night's sleep were over, but apparently he would never grow old enough to keep his subconscious in check.

Then he heard her voice and closed his eyes, praying for the strength to face her.

------------- GOT YA!

_Comments are highly appreciated ;-) _


	21. Chapter 21

_Moving on with Laura and her mysterious(?) visitor... Thanks to Molly for being my beta! You're the best! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Twenty-One **

"Time. to. talk. Don't you agree?" Raven asked as she crossed the room to take Laura's place behind her desk. Laura, slowly recovering from the shock, said nothing. She kept watching Raven as she claimed the chair where Laura usually sat, raised her legs to rest them on the edge of the desk and made herself comfortable.

"Why don't you sit down?" Raven asked, offering Laura a seat. "This will take some time."

Laura did as she was asked and sank onto the chair in front of her desk.

"What do you want? And how did you get in?"

"Will has a key, remember? And I'm here because I want to tell you a story," Raven explained vividly. "The story about a young girl who once tried to kill herself with this gun." she pointed at the gun on the desk. "She failed, fortunately, but she kept the weapon, just in case she could needed it again one day."

"I assume we're talking about you," Laura concluded, now a little more secure. Raven nodded.

"Correct. You know, the funny thing is, if I had let you do to me what you intended to when you hired that investigator or when John was so stupid as to tell you everything about my past, you would have dug your own grave. It's been fascinating to witness that you didn't have the foggiest idea of who I am. One could think you don't own a mirror... or should I say you own a mirror, but you use it in the wrong way... _Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the most beautiful of all..._" she quoted amused.

"What do you want?" Laura asked sternly.

"You know what I want. The truth... some remorse... a little regret from your side. You almost killed me... twice. The day I tried to use that gun and today, when the truck ran over the private eye... by the way... be happy. I called the hospital tonight. The man will survive... okay, he lost a leg, but I can guess you'll make sure he won't have to miss out on anything for the rest of his life."

"I don't see how I tried to kill you," Laura objected.

"I see, you've reached the state of denial... let me tell you the whole story... just to refresh your memory... picture it, Los Angeles 1957... a woman, unmarried, found herself pregnant, but unlike many women of her generation she decides not the marry the father, though he really wanted her to be his wife, and decides to give the baby up for adoption. She goes back to England, gives birth to a healthy baby girl. A friend of the father, a priest, has connections to a cozy little village in Wales and gives the baby to a lovely married couple who couldn't have children. The mother leaves England again, breaks up with her boyfriend, and starts a whole new life in another city. But the story isn't over yet... no story is ever over... it always goes on."

"Enlighten me!"

"I'll love to... What the father and the priest don't know is, the mother has contacted the family and paid them a huge amount of money so that they keep quite about everything. She even managed to change their social security numbers and had them change their name. She paid them to move to another village... she did everything she could to cover her tracks with just one goal: no matter who started searching for her, would find her child... and of course the other way round. Her daughter was never supposed to find her. The plan worked almost to perfection, because 14 years later, the parents died in a car crash and no one was able to find out who the girl belonged to." Raven paused, watching Laura who listened without showing if she was touched or not. "Things went downhill from there, you know..." she removed her feet from the desk and took the gun.

"Thank God it went wrong."

Silence fell. For a minute they didn't speak, while each pair of eyes was focused on the gun in Raven's hands.

"How did you find out all this?"

"Because no one is perfect... you were clever, but not clever enough... you didn't pay my parents in cash... you see, we had hired someone to do some real research. The man found some very old records of the money you transferred to them."

"Who is we?"

"William and I... he wanted to help me... we met in South Africa several years ago. He was quite unhappy, because his father had just married a woman who was nothing like his mother... a woman who had done everything to get rid off of him. We felt sorry for one another."

"How convenient!" Laura said sneeringly. "Why do I have the feeling your friend Mr. Silver is behind all this?"

Raven shrugged with a meaningful smile playing around her lips.

"Well, of course, the best coincidence was finding out we have a common nemesis... that's a bond no one can destroy easily. Life has its own irony, hasn't it?"

Laura watched the gun in Raven's hand and asked: "And now? Do you want to shoot me?"

"All this effort to shoot a hole into your head?" Raven asked and shook her head. "Oh no... as I said, what I want is the truth – out of your mouth, some remorse, and some regret. I don't want an explanation, because getting to know you in person explains everything I needed to know. You're self-obsessed, self-serving and narcissistic." She smiled brightly. "Did you know that today's psychologists say narcissistic people are the biggest threat to modern society? I think they're right."

Laura rose from her chair, "So this is all about blackmail."

"Actually not... it's about teaching you a lesson... a run for your money... I want you to confess to Perry Mason what you did... he still thinks you're an angel hidden a wolf's fur... and I guess he still doesn't know for sure if I am his child or not. Maybe I'm not... who knows? He deserves some truth as well... and don't forget about Miss Street. She deserves to hear from you that you're nothing but a manipulative liar, though she has known this for a very long time and is just too decent to tell you that. As for Glen... There's no need to bother him. I think he knows you, but doesn't know how to say no to you... oh and..." Raven placed the gun back on the desk, circled the desk, and leaned back against the edge of it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?"

"The office... you need to step down... go on vacation with your husband... do some charity work for orphanages all over the world. John Silver will be thrilled to help you get the right contacts. Do what you have to do, just leave this town."

"So that you can take over?"

Raven shrugged, "Me or someone else... does that matter as long as you go?"

* * *

Archbishop Corro had skipped the tea and had settled for brandy. The alcohol helped him to relax after his unsettling dream.

"I think you should talk to Perry again," Della said mildly.

"I admire you, Della... you're out to fix something, for which you are hardly responsible."

"I know... but you're both stubborn and quite unreasonable."

"Maybe we are and yet for a good reason."

Della cleared her throat. She hated the whole situation, but she needed to set things straight with Stefan. For everyone's sake.

"Stefan... I'm serious. You've been friends for such a long time. Don't throw that away. Talk to him, make peace, I won't get in your way."

"I know you won't. That's so special about you, but Laura will. Seems that's what she always does. You see, Laura was here today," he said, his back still turned to her, as he looked out of his window into the rainy night.

"Laura was here?" Della asked surprised. "What could she want from you?"

"I asked her to come. I showed her Ellen Crane's file. She knows now who the young woman is."

"You did what? Why?" She became pale.

"Because this has to end..." he turned to face her, finishing his drink. "For all of us."

"You've done this behind his back – again. Why?" Della asked, tensed.

"It hurts you."

"Not more than it hurt me 12 years ago," she returned with rising anger. "I can't believe what a mess this has become!" She sighed exasperated. "You know, I wish you would have trusted me more... I had kept my distance, if I had known you felt more than just friendship for me. Anything to make it easier for you, but you told me something you knew I couldn't cope with. You broke Perry and me up on purpose!"

Guilt driven he avoided her eyes, "I admit I made a mistake. If I had talked to you and asked you to... stay away instead of seeking my advice, none of this would have happened, but I'm human, Della, and maybe I didn't want to lose what I feel for you... maybe it's something that can be as disturbing as beautiful... just let an old man dream, Della. I promise I'll do my best to keep my feelings in check."

"And what about Perry?" she asked. "You hurt him."

"I know he's angry with me... and jealous."

"I want you to make peace with him."

"Give me some time. Give both of us time to heal."

"Alright."

She sighed, unsatisfied, but she didn't want to push him any further. Slowly, she crossed the room, trying to establish a safe distance between them. "You see, whatever will be the result of this, there's no way I'll ever leave Perry again. No matter how hard Laura tries to use her maybe daughter for her advantage or how hard she tries to break us apart. I've invested over 30 years of my life into this relationship and I won't let go. And the same goes for you."

Stefan chuckled lightly, but the warmth in his voice gave away how much he admired her, "That's my girl." Then he became serious again, "I don't know what Laura will do with her knowledge, but I couldn't watch Laura trying to destroy her own flesh and blood."

"That's very noble, but as I see it, Raven doesn't have to be who we all think she is..."

"Of course not, but..."

Della shook her head, interrupting him, "I'm serious... we're all jumping to conclusions, but until a scientific proof of her identity reveals who she is, Raven Crane-Robertson is just an orphan who happens to look and be a lot like Laura herself."

**~~tbc~~**

**Thanks for reading. As always comments are highly appreciated!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to everyone who posted a comment. It's glad to see there are people out there who enjoy reading this story. I guess the next chapter is one a lot of people have waited for... maybe you'll find some answers/hope in here. As always a big thank you to my beta Molly! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Twenty-Two **

From the moment Laura had realized who Ellen Crane Robertson was, she had known it was only a matter of time until the train rushing toward her was going to hit. She had spent one whole day in expectation of finding Perry waiting for her in the hallway in front of Glen's hospital room to confront her. If it was true that Stefan Corro had told Perry who Ellen was, then it was only a matter of time until the lawyer would come to see her. But he hadn't appeared yet.

And why? She wish she knew.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had never fully understood Perry Mason and the way his mind worked. She had always known how to push his buttons on a physical level, but if she were honest with herself, she had never been able to fathom what he was really thinking. As much as she had sought to unlock the door to his mind, she could never accomplish that task while another woman had seemed to accomplish this miracle. Not that she would ever admit that. The words would leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Bitter as moldy wine.

The train finally hit her at 8 pm in the evening shortly after she came home. When she heard the doorbell ringing, she knew she had to prepare herself for some very uncomfortable questions.

As composed as possible she opened the door and allowed Perry inside.

"Come in," she said, offering to take his coat. He refused. She noticed he walked slower than usual.

"How's your knee?"

"Worse than ever," he replied grumpily.

Silently, she led him into the living room.

"What about a drink?" she asked, to say something that covered her nervousness.

"Not for me... but maybe you'll need one," he said and her hand froze around neck of the carafe with the brandy. Laura looked at him, her eyes almost begging him to start ranting or screaming at her. She realized her lower lip was trembling.

"I think I'll skip the drink," she decided and closed the carafe again.

"Good idea... let's skip the drinks and get straight to the truth. Just for once."

She nodded, "Alright."

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about," he said.

"I guess you're talking about Ellen?" Laura asked, knowing it was useless to pretend she had no idea what was going on.

"Did you know who Ellen is, when William brought her home for the first time?" Perry asked.

"No," Laura answered. "It never crossed my mind. I was shocked when Stefan showed me the file with her data..."

"I know he did." Della had told him, after she returned from a visit in the ordinariate.

"Yesterday morning, before I went to the hospital I was in his office and believe me, he enjoyed every second of torturing me with my past."

"Yes, a lot of her vita is matching... but we can't be sure."

Laura bit her lip and closed her eyes. In her memory she flashed back to the night before, when Raven had ambushed her in her own house. She had realized then what she had denied to herself for weeks: that she had found her younger equivalent. The one person she couldn't fool, because their minds almost worked alike. Could she deny the obvious? Did she want to deny it? Her head was spinning, the pressure behind her forehead started becoming unbearable.

"I want to know if she is our child," Perry said. "I want a blood test to be performed as soon as possible."

"I don't know..." Laura shook her head. Her finger massaged her forehead, but the headache kept intensifying nevertheless.

"Why?"

"Because of Glen... the doctors say he'll recover completely... but only if he gets enough rest. I can't tell him who Ellen is. He wouldn't survive it."

Perry inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes, "I can understand your concern for Glen, but if we're honest, this is something we should have talked about a long time ago!"

"Maybe, but it's not the right time now."

"And how long do you want to wait? Another 30 years?"

"No..." she inhaled deeply, gained the necessary courage, and looked at him. "Ellen was here... last night..." Her voice trailed off.

"What did she want?"

"She... she knows it, Perry. She has known all along I'm her mother... she's been fooling us for months. Since the very first time William brought her into my house," she laughed nervously. "My daughter has proven to be someone who wants revenge... There's no need to test blood. I guess a lot of people will say it's obvious she carries my genes."

With shaking hands Laura pulled out a cigarette and tried lightening it. When she failed for the third time, Perry helped her. He stood so close he could touch her, but he didn't. She noticed the small, but obvious physical distance between them and took it for what is was.

"I have to admit, it's obvious you and Ellen have a lot in common, but that doesn't prove anything. I'm afraid I have to insist on the blood test and I'm sure Ellen will agree with me."

She had forgotten how tall and impressive he could be, but now as she looked up to him she felt her throat tighten, "Why don't you name it? You want the proof you're her biological father. May I ask if Della was the one who implanted that idea in your head?" Laura asked bitterly.

"Let's say she suggested it."

"I see..."

Laura stubbed the cigarette. "Anything else she suggested or told you?"

"No, should she?"

"I don't know. You know her better than I do."

"That became obvious yesterday." The coldness in his voice made her shiver.

"If you're referring to Glen and the circumstances of his heart attack, I don't want to talk about it!"

"That makes two of us."

He looked one last time at her and then he turned to leave. With his back turned to her, she knew she had lost. She had lost him and she had lost the illusions, the comfortable blanket webbed of lies, in which she had wrapped in the memories of their time together.

"Perry."

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"There's something I need to tell you. Please, stay."

* * *

Della was alone in Perry's hotel suite, waiting for his return or his call. She knew he was at Laura's, because he wanted to confront her about Ellen. Her fantasy about this meeting settled between the image of the crying Laura who begged for forgiveness and the brazen vamp who told him she wanted him back, because they belonged together.

With Laura anything was possible, but Della told herself to believe that Perry was aware of her games and manipulations. Her instinct told her not to take anything for granted and that's why she had demanded of Perry that he be Ellen was his child. She only trusted a scientific proof, and not the mere idea of a black-haired orphan being the result of Laura and Perry's relationship. Fortunately, he had understood her doubts and had agreed to demand a blood test. She sensed Laura wouldn't be too happy about the idea, but that was secondary. She hadn't told him about her doubts that were nothing more than a very small, but still nagging feeling of mistrust deep inside of her. The vague memory of an evening so long ago that it was hard to say if it really had happened or if she wanted it to have happened.

_Santa Barbara, 1956_

_Determined to enjoy her last evening of vacation, Della and her friend Fee entered the small bar near the beach. As always, the place was filled with tourists, locals, and those who lived near and came by to enjoy the magnificent view over the ocean. _

_Della and her friend grappled themselves through a bunch of naval officers and their giggling girl friends and managed to get hold on a table before a young couple could reach it._

"_Living and surviving here is hard work," Fee remarked, waving the cocktail card on the table to get some fresh air. _

"_I got used to it," Della said, looking around to see if a waitress was close or at least in sight. Since she had started working for Perry Mason one year ago, she had had the opportunity to enjoy some of the best restaurants in L.A. Her boss had a fine nose for the good things in life and although he had shown her this place on a business occasion, she liked the idea of being in a place she had been visiting at his side. She hadn't seen him in 4 weeks now and she had to admit she missed being in the office. She even missed working until midnight, but mostly she was missing his presence in her daily life. Although she had done her best to keep herself occupied in the last 4 weeks, it had sometimes been hard on her. When she was alone she was forced to admit to herself that she had developed feelings for a man who was having a relationship with another woman. The other woman, a lawyer, was a breathtaking dark-haired beauty with whom he was clearly in love. Every time she saw them leaving the office together after office hours, her heart crumbled into an ugly knot that took a long time to unfold. Unfortunately, she hadn't reached the point yet to realize it was time to go and search for another job, probably a job where she was the doormat for an old judge and his bad moods or the secretary of some disgusting skirt chaser, a man she could hate in perfect peace without having to desire him. Why did her boss had to be the man she had always dreamed of?  
_

"_Della!" Fee yelled. "Are you listening to me?" _

"_Of course!" Della smiled at her. Of course, she wasn't listening, but she pretended to be interested in Fee's plans to marry the son of a Hollywood producer she had only seen from afar two days ago when Della and she had visited a studio in Hollywood. _

_While her thoughts went astray again, Della's eyes roamed her environment in the bar. She envied the young women and their soldiers. They had fun and everything about them seemed so easy and without baggage. She knew the way they seemed to be was nothing but an illusion, but right now she even lacked the illusion of convenience. Then her eyes got stuck among some couples on the dance floor. Not sure if she could trust her eyes, Della turned to friend and said: "I'll get us something from the bar. I'll be back." _

_Pushing herself across the room, Della did her best to remain focused on the couple in the middle of the dance floor. She couldn't see the woman's face, but hairstyle and dress matched to someone she knew. She passed the dance floor with narrowed eyes and went to the bar. Della watched the couple as discreetly as possible, while she waited for her ordered drinks. _

_The song ended and a very soft melody started sounding across the bar. The atmosphere changed quickly from jolly to romantic and if couples had danced close before, now they clung to each other and stopped talking. Cursing herself for being__ so noisy, Della turned quickly when the couple left the dance floor and headed straight to the bar. The man ended up next to her and accidentally hit her shoulder with his arm. _

"_Ouch!" Della jerked aside and rubbed her shoulder. The man apologized instantly and asked in a friendly tone if she was alright. She barely looked at him, only registered the dark blue uniform while she couldn't help but look at his female company._

_Two pair of eyes met, understanding the full meaning of this encounter and its possible _

_consequences. Della gave the soldier a small smile and apologized before she turned and left for her friend – without the ordered drinks. _

**~tbc~**_  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to Molly! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Twenty-Three **

When Della heard the door to the suite closing, she quickly turned to get a glimpse of Perry's face to see how the conversation with Laura had gone. As many times before, his face was just expressionless, but there was something about him telling her, things hadn't been as he had expected them to be.

Concerned, Della moved toward him without taking her eyes from him.

"What is it? How did it go?" she asked nervously, when he stayed silent with his eyes lying attentively on her.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked, leaning his walking stick against the desk.

Surprised, she raised her eyebrows, "Some time... but who's counting?"

"I am. I've been counting every single day since you walked into my office and along with counting every day, I've kept wondering."

"About what?" she asked, astonished about the way his eyes glittered while he looked at her. Her heartbeat quickened a little and she felt the delicious feeling within her chest that told her everything was alright. Not that she knew why or how... she just knew it was all right.

"About you and the way you always prove that I don't know you at all. Like tonight... I feel as if I've never seen you before."

"Is that good?" she asked a bit breathless and half amused.

"I don't know yet," he admitted gently, before he put his hands on her waist and kissed her. First slowly and then with his rising passion. When he broke the kiss and left her a little breathless, he added: "But I intend to find out tonight how much there's still left to learn about you."

* * *

It was late afternoon and the office of the doctor who was doing the blood test was calm. It was the privacy the doctor and his private clinic promised that had made them choose the institute. The last thing they needed was more publicity than they had gotten already. Though nobody knew how to keep word of Ellen being Laura's daughter a secret, the temporary goal was to keep everything under the rug.

Raven had bluntly told Laura the only reason she wouldn't scream everything she had done from the next roof top was Glen's fragile health; Perry was all for keeping the affair low key. He had never feared the press and its cruel intentions to sell everything that meant money, but in this case too many people were involved and there had already been enough speculation about the complicated family ties of the Robertsons and him to fill a book. There was no need to feed their hungry mouths with another scandal.

Perry stood at the window, waiting for Ellen who was donating her blood samples to the doctor. When she returned from the room next to the office, she was pale and blindly pressing a swab in the crook of her arm. He smiled. Just as Laura, she couldn't stand seeing her own blood.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as she sat down and exhaled deeply.

"Just great..." she laughed nervously when she saw him watching her, filled with doubt. "Really, I'm doing great. You should have seen me after the last time I donated blood. They had to pick me up from the floor. I guess science and health care will have to make it without my red juices."

"Well, under the circumstances, you're really doing fine and you'll finally getting all the answers you need."

She laughed again, "Look, I don't want you to fool yourself... I guess we both know, this can turn out to be... another disaster,"

She absentmindedly stared at the little swab with the traces of blood in her hand. Understanding how difficult the situation must be for her, he gave her an encouraging smile,

"I'm aware of that, Ellen. As I see it, our chances are 50/50."

"Yes, could be worse..." she said flatly, shaking her head. "You know, I really hate to do this, but it's the only way to find out who I am or at least where I come from," she shrugged helplessly. "She would have never admitted the truth if I hadn't forced her. Sad, but true."

"Will you try to forgive her? Live with her? Accept her?"

"I don't know... ask me in a few days, when we have a result."

Silence fell and took possession of the small room, while both tried to figure out if they were strangers or father and daughter.

"You know it's strange... I always thought once I had found my mother, I would feel content and at peace with myself, but I don't. Actually, it's worse than ever. I wonder why she bothers me so much... do I make sense?"

Perry nodded, "It makes a lot of sense, whether you want or not, you're connected to her," He took a seat on the chair next to hers and placed his hand gently on her arm. At first she frowned at the contact, then she relaxed and looked attentively at him, studied his face, maybe trying to find a hint of resemblance.

"You know her life, her history. You watched her, because you wanted to see who she is, but she also has a way of enchanting people. Men, women... if they want or not, she provokes them and the result can be both love and hate, but never agony."

"She's driving me nuts," Raven said bluntly and Perry had to laugh.

"I'm serious. Most of the time I just want to strangle her. I really fail to see how anyone can be attracted by this."

"I guess that's a male point of view you don't understand."

"I'm afraid so..."

Raven removed the swab and glanced at it, "I think the bleeding has stopped. We should go."

She rose and threw the swab in the bin next to the door.

"Coffee? I would love to know why you wrote a thesis about me."

She smiled, "I swear at university I was your biggest fan."

He returned the smile and took her elbow to lead her out of the room.

"Let's find out about this."

* * *

When Laura entered Glen's hospital room she was surprised to find him not in his bed, but sitting in the chair next to window. She smiled when she saw how much better he looked and went to him. She kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"How are you, Darling?"

"I'm good," he answered.

"Did the doctors say when you'll be released?"

"In a few days... if I behave," he added. "I told them I would do anything to get out of here. The food is awful!"

Laura smiled, "I know. I've already planned something. There's a nice resort outside the city where they offer a good medical service for patients with heart problems."

"I see."

Her smile faded upon Glen's less than enthusiastic response. "Is everything all right with you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine..."

"William paid me a visit this morning."

"He's back?" she asked tonelessly. "I didn't know."

"He is... apparently he thought he needed to tell me what you preferred not to."

"What do you mean?" Her was voice was now lower, even frightened.

"It was a pretty long story, starting 30 years ago," Glen sighed. "The worst thing is, I knew you were never really honest with me, but I have to admit realizing how far you've gone deceiving me took my breath away."

"Glen, please... you were ill, I couldn't tell you anything..."

"You had many years to tell me about your daughter, but you chose not to.

"William had no right to talk to you... what was he thinking?"

"My son came to the conclusion that this game had gone far enough. Just as you had he had kept from me who his wife is and couldn't stand that several people had almost died because of this one secret that only threatens one person – you."

"I had no idea who Raven is!" Having recovered from the shock of being exposed, Laura rose and started pacing the room. "I had no idea your son and his wife planned all this to ruin me!"

"Well, she's your daughter... It's amazing we all failed to see it, but that lies in the past. I want to think about the future, which means I won't go to this resort."

"And what is it you want to do?"

"I'm going to leave you."

"No," she whispered, suddenly petrified.

"I can't go on like this. I love you, but I won't allow you to wreck me anymore than you've already done. My heart attack was a warning shot I can't ignore. I'm leaving you."

"You love me..." she stated lowly. "You can't leave me."

"I already have. Right now someone is at our house, collecting some of my personal belongings."

* * *

_Perry listened to Laura's report with stoic silence. Though a part of him wasn't basically surprised about her confession, he was nevertheless hurt about Laura's deception. Deep down inside, he started doubting the woman he had loved a long time ago was more than an illusionist. A woman who had created a beautiful facade that had hidden her real self for a very long time. And now, one lie after the other was destroyed and the wall around her crumbled, exposing a women he didn't know at all and didn't even like any more. _

"_I met him in the law office I used to work back then. A colleague of mine was handling something for him, but when he saw me, he insisted I take his case. I refused, but my boss forced me, because the case meant a lot of money for us. I don't know how often he asked me go to out with him... he spent weeks convincing me to have a drink with him after office hours and one evening I just agreed...maybe because I liked him or maybe I knew you wouldn't have time for me anyway... being No.2 after criminal law and becoming No. 3 because of a secretary wasn't something I could chew easily..." _

"_You could have talked to me if you really felt neglected."_

"_To accomplish what? It was obvious you wouldn't work less just to be with me, nor__would you fire your secretary." _

_The lawyer shook his head, refusing to take the blame for everything she just told him. _

"_Admitting there was a problem would have led to our separation. I didn't want that because, believe it or not, there's never been a man I wanted as much as I wanted you." Laura lit a new cigarette, inhaled deeply, and blew the smoke to the ceiling. Doubting he should take the compliment for what it was, Perry raised his eyebrow. _

"_And yet you left me anyway." _

_She smiled ironically, "I just quit because that's what people should do as long they were ahead. I knew, __sooner or later, Della would tell you she saw me with another man. Women usually do those things to get what they want." _

"_She never said a thing. Not even after she had learned Raven is your daughter." _

"_Amazing... Now don't look at me like that! I know she's practically perfect in every way, but she's just that because she pleases you!"_

"_If you want to believe that, it's fine with me."_

"_Thank you." _

"_Patience isn't necessarily a vice, Laura." _

"_And I don't consider it a strength." _

"_That's obvious." _

_There was nothing left to say, aside from one thing. The reason their lives had been turned up side down. _

"_So Raven isn't my daughter after all. You used me and Stefan to get rid off the baby and then you left L.A. to start over with a new life." _

_Laura shook her head, "I don't know whose child she is...but I'd love to think she's yours. I guess everybody deserves one good person in life. One person to be proud of." _

_Unmoved by her statement he asked:"Then we're going to find out who her father is. Do you care to tell me a name?" _

"_I'm afraid I can't." _

**~tbc~**_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_This is it, the last chapter. Thank God some of you might say... LOL _

_Thanks to everybody who read, commented and helped me developing this story. I had a great time writing it! A special thank you goes to Molly for editing it! _

**The new Mrs. Robertson – Twenty-Four **

Della nervously checked her appearance in the mirror and drew a deep breath. It was the day Perry, Laura, and Raven would receive the result of the paternity test.

Hoping the best and expecting the worst, she tried to fathom how the day would end. She didn't fear Laura's influence on Perry anymore. Those times were over, but she tried to figure out how things would be if he had a child. A child she hadn't given him. But then she reminded herself that it had been their common decision not to have children. Aside from that, she was now sure their love hadn't suffered from the lack of children or marriage. In the last days, she had always woken up next to him with the content feeling that everything was alright.

She added a last touch of perfume and left the bedroom. Perry sat at the table, drinking his coffee, and looked up when he heard her.

"This came in for you, when you were under the shower," he told her, showing her an envelope. "Today without flowers," he grinned, but kept observing her while she opened the letter.

"From Glen," she said.

"Apparently he keeps thinking about his sphinx. What does he write?"

"He left Laura," she said, handing him the letter, but he shook his head. He didn't feel the need to control her.

"I don't need to read it."

"Maybe you should. He says he's sorry – for everything."

* * *

This time they were three in the office of the doctor who had agreed to perform the paternity test. Perry, Laura, and Raven sat in front of the desk while the doctor checked the file with Raven's name on the cover: Ellen Crane Robertson.

While Perry was his usual calm self, it was obvious Laura and Ellen couldn't be more nervous. Laura was slightly trembling, her hands playing with her cigarette case, attempting to get one and remembering she was in a doctor's office, and Raven's legs winced uncontrolled.

The doctor himself was calm, unmoved and professional. "I see." He closed the file and leaned back. "It'll make you happy to hear, the test was a success. There's no doubt about the result."

"And what is the result?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Well, I would like to tell you first, how we excluded the..."

* * *

In the hallway outside the office Della, William, and John Silver were waiting with the same anticipation for the result as the trio inside the walls next to them.

"What will happen, if the test shows Mr. Mason isn't her father?" William asked. "I can't believe this whole thing will start over."

"It won't, unless your step mother will tell us who the other man was," Silver shrugged.

"I can't see why she's making such a secret of it. It's hard to think even less of her than we all do now."

"Maybe it's someone who doesn't want to be revealed," Della suggested. She was leaning against the wall next to the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She felt cold, knowing she had been the engine to this mess. She had told Perry she wanted the scientific evidence for Raven's parentage otherwise she would leave him for good. She wouldn't accept Laura as part of her life unless it was proven Raven was Perry's child, something she had doubted when she had thought about Laura and the man in the bar all those years ago. Of course, she had no proof Laura ever cheated on Perry, but the feeling had been there ever since.

"I wish I knew what is going on in there," Will said angrily. "Can't take that long to say yes or no, right?"

The elevator door at the end of the hallway opened and Stefan Corro stepped out. A smile formed on his face when he saw Della. He approached her with quick steps, took her hands and kissed her cheek.

"I got your message only one hour ago. What has happened?"

"They have a result," Della explained. "I thought this could be the right time for a chat between you and Perry."

The priest frowned and his face lost its color, "Della, I don't..."

"Shh... please, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for me."

* * *

"What I can finally say, and without a doubt, is that you, Mr. Mason, are not the father of this young lady here. It was obvious from the moment we compared your blood groups. You couldn't have begat this child."

For a moment no one said a thing. Aware he was misplaced now, the doctor rose and left the room.

Laura wiped a single tear from her face and covered her mouth with her hand. Perry remained unmoved while his eyes lay on Raven who had closed her eyes, awaiting the moment she could gain control her trembling body.

"I want a name," she finally demanded, her voice shaken by anger.

"I can't," Laura shook her head.

"Yes, you can. It's the reason I came here and you won't get away with this crap. I want a name!"

Laura remained silent, her eyes closed, as if she were hoping ignoring the storm would help her survive it. Raven rose, took a step, and leaning on the rest of the armchair she hissed: "It's over. There's nothing you can do to prevent me finding the truth. Maybe it'll take me a few months to find out who the man was you banged, but I swear I'll find him and after I found him, you'll wake up one day to see your face in the news all over the country. I have the power to destroy you, and you know it, and you know perfectly well nothing will stop me. And believe me, I'll be the one to dance on your grave once you're gone! Now give me a name!"

* * *

As the door flew open and Raven stormed out without noticing anyone, Silver sighed, mumbling: "I guess that's it." and nodded at William, ordering him to follow her. Struck by the obvious result of the test, Della closed her eyes. Biting her lower lip, she almost wished she hadn't demanded it, because she had an idea how devastated Perry must feel now.

Laura was the next one to leave the room. Though she had stopped crying, it was visible that the result had not been the one she had hoped for. Her walk was unsteady as she passed Silver without paying Stefan or Della a look.

"Mrs. Robertson," Silver yelled and started following her.

"I'm not interested in your interpretation of inquisition. Leave me alone." Laura had already reached the elevator and bushed the button next to the door.

"I'm afraid you'll have to listen to me."

The elevator doors slid apart and Laura walked in.

"I doubt that."

"Anything you ask for."

Before the doors had closed, Silver had taken a step forward and had followed her into the cabin. Laura gasped, but due to the closing elevator doors her angry words never reached anyone besides John Silver.

Della shook her head at the sight of the ridiculous banter and went to the open door. She saw Perry standing at the window, staring out on the sunbathed parking lot. She approached him from the side, touched his arm with both of her hands and massaged them gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly and leaned against him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry."

He turned, allowing her to cuddle up against him. "I allowed this to come between us and now I have to face that I've never been anything else more than a toy to her. I've done a pretty good job, cleaning behind her."

Since she couldn't deny it, she decided to change the subject: "Did she say who he is?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?"

"No. All I want now is to go home with you."

She smiled tenderly at him and stroked his cheek. "I know, but first you have to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"There's somebody out there who needs to talk to you."

Della turned her head toward the door where Stefan stood, nervously awaiting Perry's reaction to his presence. Before the lawyer could object, Della placed her index finger on his lips and said: "Please, for me..."

Perry took her hand into his, kissed it gently, and nodded, "Anything for you."

* * *

Later that evening, Raven entered the lobby of the Havenhurst and asked at the reception for Perry's room number. She groaned disapprovingly when the receptionist told her Mason hadn't returned yet, but offered nicely to give him a message.

"No, thank you... I guess I'll wait."

"I knew you would come."

She turned and found John Silver standing right behind her.

"I've spent my afternoon here in the bar, waiting for you to arrive."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Who else, if not Mason, could help you to find Mr. X when Laura refuses to spill the beans?"

"Well, true...

Raven and Silver watched Perry and Della crossing the hallway toward the elevator. They had wrapped their arms around each other and were smiling contently while talking to one another.

"All right. I think I need something stronger than water tonight."

Raven heaved herself onto the seat next to Silver and ordered an orange juice. "You know, I was thinking of asking Perry Mason to help me find my father, but I guess I don't have the right to ask that of him."

"Let's say you should at least wait until the first wounds are healed. After all, he has just lost a daughter. Give him a break."

Knowing he was right and detesting his common sense Raven exhaled and asked: "Yes, I will. What did Laura tell you? A little bird told me you went after her."

"Actually, it was a waste of time. I've never met someone this stubborn. The only thing she kept repeating was that she can't tell you or anyone else who your father is."

"Of course... I wonder why she's singing that song. It doesn't make much sense."

"Well, maybe that's her last big secret. There isn't much left she has left. Her husband has left her, her career is over, and her daughter hates her. Mr. X and his identity are the only things she has."

"Maybe my father is the President," she joked, amazed how easy she felt making fun of her situation.

Silver gave her an amused look.

"Don't exaggerate. You're not that important!"

"Thanks for reminding me about this. You're my anchor in the rough sea."

"I hope so. I invested a lot in you... So where do we go from here? Round 2?" he asked, whirling his drink.

"It means the search goes on. Can I count on you?"

"You can always count on me."

* * *

"You still haven't told me what Stefan and you talked about," Della reminded Perry, as they stepped out of the elevator.

Perry grinned, "We've declared a cease fire and promised to honor it."

"That's all?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

They stopped at the door to Perry's suite and Della started searching for the key in her purse. "Did you ever think of using a smaller one?" Perry asked amused, when she noisily continued poking through the contents of her handbag.

"I need the space, because I have to carry around your stuff!" she snapped, handing him the key. "And now don't avoid the subject. What did Stefan and you talk about?"

Perry unlocked the door, allowing her to enter first.

"We agreed neither of us won't stop loving you because of the other one's existence."

She swallowed, "I see. In other words you'll continue not to talk to each other."

"Not necessarily... but it would be naive to think we could ever get back what we lost."

He closed the door, but the handle remained in his hand, "And unless you want to run to him now, you'll have to accept that not every relationship can be saved – no matter how hard you try."

"I just don't want to be one responsible for all this. You've known each other for so long... longer than you know me."

"No one is holding you responsible and no one is comparing you to Laura.. or any other woman."

Realizing he had hit the nerve, he took a step forward and pulled her into his arms. "You are you and I love and adore you. No questions asked. From now on, it's just us and nobody else!"

They exchanged a smile and a long deep kiss.

"Want me to type that up for you, Counselor? We could sign it with blood. Just in case you forget?" Della whispered against his lips.

"You better forget about your typing and change instead into something more..." His hands ran over her back and came to rest on her hips. "Soft. We're alone."

**~The End~**


End file.
